Kyra and Caleb's Story
by xolanixo
Summary: my mum is abusive and my dad lives half way across the country. what does a girl in my situation do? move in with my dad at La Push where a certain wolf will make everything better. story better than summary
1. Chapter 1: Moving and Oh my God

**Chapter 1: The Beginning (Kyra POV)**

**Kyra POV **

"Goodbye Lisa" I said angrily to my "mother" as I slammed the car door shut.

I hate my mum. First: she cheats on my dad, when I was 13, so he leaves to go live in some town called La Push in Washington, a small Indian reservation on the coast. Second: she moves us from Daytona Beach to Miami. I know it's still in the same state but still, I had to leave my friends and everything I loved. It's not hard for me to make friends. Thirdly: The crazy bitch uses me as her own personal punching bag every time we get in a fight.

I am lightly tanned with natural blonde hair with brown underneath, I promise it's not dyed it's just the way my hair is, and dark ocean blue eyes with bits of green in them. I love surfing, volleyball and soccer. So I have a pretty good body. I had four best friends in Miami. Gill, Maddi, Johno and Declan. I'm really gunna miss them but dad said that they can come visit whenever they want. He also said that he lives next door to a bunch of like fifteen teenagers; he said their friends are always over there as well. He said he usually goes over there because he is close friends with the tribal elders Billy and Old Quil, and Harry but he died a couple of years ago. Dad was really shaken up. He told me that they are a great bunch of kids. He said the house was massive and that Collin, his two brothers and cousin Stevie, who is a girl, are even more loaded than him. After telling me about all of that he told me that I would get along with them great.

My mum and I are always fighting she has a shitty job and no money. I on the other hand do have money. You see my dad's a doctor and when he moved to La Push there was only one hospital there and that was in the neighbouring town of Forks. Weird I know, I mean seriously cutlery. When he first told me the name I asked him and he just laughed and said "I have no idea Kyra-bear". So anyway, there was only one good doctor there at the time, Dr Cullen, and they were more than willing to have him and he gets paid loads but he also has a job over the internet selling stuff and organising the shipping of peoples things, weird right, but he gets paid so. Every month he sends me a lot of money and one, sometimes two, big bags of clothes. He says they are from Dr Cullen because his daughter, Alice, loves to shop but I'm not complaining.

So anyway how I ended up at the airport you ask. Well my mother and I got in a massive fight, nothing unusual, because I came home half an hour late from party when she was only getting home herself, from god knows where, but she wasn't even supposed to be home. Probably off banging someone knew like every other week. She screamed and yelled at me, the bitch of course slapped me numerous times, at least she didn't do stuff as bad as she usually does. That was it. I had had enough; I walked up to my room crying as I locked the door and rang my dad. I told him everything that had happened. He said that I could move in with him and that he would talk to the law office and get custody of me, because the law office said that if I ever wanted to live with my dad I could and also dad's friend was in the department where they dealt with custody issues. He told me to start packing all of my stuff in boxes and seeing as it was Saturday tomorrow and mum was at work he would send for people to get all my stuff. Luckily I never unpacked most of my stuff so I just packed up all of my clothes and just kept a suitcase full of clothes and necessities I would need until Monday which is when my flight is.

When Monday came I took my suitcase down stairs and put it buy the door. I hadn't spoken to my mum since our fight on the Friday night. She walked down stairs in the morning at 7am and took one look at the suitcases and asked.

"and where do you think you're going, Kyra Callaghan?"

"to live with dad. He has custody of me now"

"so that's why your room is like .... empty" _ah nuh_.

"yeah everything has been packed up in boxes and sent up there to his place. Dad said that everything is already unpacked in my new room."

"well, good riddance at least I can have a life now" _bitch_.

"Whatever. Can you give me a lift to the airport my flight leaves in an hour"

And that's how I ended up here. Waiting for my flight from Miami to Seattle. All six hours and 45 minutes of it, not to mention another hour on a small plane from Seattle to Port Angeles and then an hour and a bit in the car to La Push.

As I got off the plane at Sea-Tac, the airport in Seattle, I saw that my small flight to Port Angeles was in half an hour so I decided to call dad.

After 5 rings he picked up "Hello"

"hey dad, it's me"

"oh hey baby! Where are you?"

"I'm at Sea-Tac. My flight to Port Angeles leaves in fifteen minutes"

"baby, I'm so sorry but I can't pick you up from the airport,"

"what! Why not"

"I'm caught up in surgery and I won't be home until late tonight. I'm so sorry Kyra-bear."

"it's ok"

"you know those girls I told you about that live next door"

"Yea, what about them?"

"they offered to come and get you. I hope that's ok"

"ohhh, that Stevie chick"

"yes, baby"

"ok cool"

"sorry baby but I gotta go"

"alright see ya later"

"bye Kyra-bear. Love you"

"love you too daddy"

After I hung up I went to give my ticket to the ticket person. As I walked up the small aisle there was a group of teenage boys looking at me like I was a piece of meat. It was kinda creepy. They were appraising my outfit. I was wearing a dark grey skin tight dress, it was short but it had long sleeves and was low in the chest with buttons, a yellow sweater, which showed off some of the buttons, dark tan ugg boots, a fluro hoodie, with some alien looking balloons on it with black wrist bits and black also at the bottom of it, my brown sunnies and light tan messenger bag. They were looking far too much for my liking. They'll be lucky if I don't deck 'em. One by one.

Unfortunately my seat was across the aisle from them. I sat down without looking at them, pulled my iPod out, closed my eyes and ignored them the rest of the trip.

And before I knew it the pilot said we were landing. I put my iPod away and straightened my dress and sweater out, my hoodie was strung across my messenger bag.

I got off the plane and walked into the tiny airport; I put my bag over my shoulder and straightened up. I could feel the group of boy's eyes on me as I walked ahead of them up to get my bag from the luggage bay.

"Hey hotstuff. Can I help you?" a voice from behind me said and then added "with anything at all"

I turned around to see a boy about my age maybe older he was quite hot but he seemed like a playa so I just turned back around waiting for my luggage.

"oh come on" he lightly touched my ass.

I turned around so fast, he didn't have time to react, and grabbed his nuts in my hand and squeezed. His face scrunched up in pain and he made a whimpering sort of sound.

"Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me one more time?" I whispered in his ear. He seemed pretty scared because he whimpered again.

I let go and turned to see my luggage just about to go back in for a full circle. I huffed in frustration. That guy, we shall call him...cockhead, was still standing there behind me.

"What're you still standing there for huh?" I asked, no response, "Did the aliens forget to remove your anal probe?"

Then he walked away back to his friends who were all laughing at him. I turned around to see my luggage coming towards me and I leant down and picked up my heavy suitcase from the conveyer belt. I started towards the doors that lead towards the parking lot.

"Excuse me. Are you Kyra Callaghan?" said a sweet voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a really pretty girl, who I could only guess was Stevie because she looked just like my dad described. Dirty blonde hair, tall, tanned, fit, brown eyes.

"Yea" I answered hesitantly.

"oh thank-god!" she laughed "I'm Stevie by the way" I put my hand out to shake but instead she pulled me in for a friendly hug. I hugged her back surprised.

"so I saw your little episode here with that cock-sucker of a dude, aye. Pretty impressive! I think you and I are going to get along _just_ fine" she said with a laugh.

"yea he was perv." I said disgusted "I hope so. I didn't really have any _good_ friends perse"

"oh well honey, you have good friends right now. 'Cause I already see you as a close friend" she said giving me a sweet one-armed hug. "Come on, the cars outside. Nessie and Claire are with me. You'll like them they are really cool" I nodded.

"uumm, ok"

"don't worry, you can have shotgun" we laughed at her childishness. If Steve has anything to do with it, I think I'm gunna like it here.

Once we walked out of the small airport there was a _massive_, and when I say massive I mean monstrous, black truck waiting with two other pretty girls leaning against it chatting happily to one-an-other.

"yo! Ness, Claire this is Kyra. Kyra this is Nessie and Claire" Stevie introduced.

"Hey" they said in synchronization and they both came forward to give me a friendly hug. Sometime during this Stevie took my suitcase and put it in the bed of the truck.

"alright! Everyone in! Kyra has shotgun" Stevie announced poking her tongue out at the other two.

Once I managed to jump, yes I had to jump and I'm not all that short, into the front seat of the car, I noticed that it was black leather interior and quite spacey.

"is this your car?" I asked Stevie when we were driving out of the airport.

"nuhh, it's my Boyfriend, Brady's." She answered dreamily. Aaawww, they must be a cute couple.

"do you have a boyfriend?" Stevie asked looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"oh god no!" she looked at me surprised "well let's just say that the guys I've dated turned out to be exactly like cock-sucker in there" I jerked my thumb towards the airport. "do you guys have boyfriends as well?" I asked Nessie, whose real name I learnt was Renesmee, and Claire. They both nodded their heads. "cool. Looks like I'm the odd one out"

"maybe, For now. You might meet someone here that you like" Stevie said.

"I dunno" I shrugged.

"honey, I live in house _full_ of teenage boys. And maybe one of them will fall for you, and same goes for you"

"yea maybe"

"well you can meet them all tonight because you are staying at our place until your dad gets home" she looked over at me, I don't know what she saw on my face, but she added "is that ok?"

"huh? oh yeah, that's fine" I smiled.

On the drive towards La Push I learnt that Stevie and Nessie were 17 and Claire was 16. But they said even though I'm younger than them I can still sit with them at school because six of the boys are 15, like me, and they sit with them also. I learnt that Stevie _loves_ sports, that she rides motocross, plays soccer and basketball, surfs, skateboards _and _is a hip hop and Ballet dancer. She is also a mechanic and likes playing with car and motorbike engines. Ness and Claire said that she is _extremely_ fashionable, but by the sounds of it so are they. Stevie said she's not big on shopping but she likes it, when on the other hand Ness and Claire love it. I told them I liked shopping and they said that one weekend they would take me shopping. Stevie also said that if I wanted to she would teach me how to ride a motorbike.

"ok here we are. We'll just stop out the front of you place and put your suitcase in your room, yea" Stevie said.

"yea that's cool" I said a bit dazed as I looked at the two massive houses in front of me. One, was only two story, which was my new house, the other was like 4 friken stories. Mine was white on the outside with wood around the windows and door. When you walk inside there is the kitchen to your left and a big lounge room to your right. It was modern but felt like hoe already. Stevie lead me around and took me upstairs to my room. I opened the door to see a room bigger than the one I had in Daytona Beach and Miami put together. It was simple but fabulous. Across the room from the door, it had a big king bed in the corner, under one of the two windows that face out towards the breath-takingly beautiful forest. I walked around my room and saw everything was modern. There was a big walk in wardrobe, with all my stuff and more in it, next to my bedside table. There was a black desk with my laptop and photos already set up on it. My iPod doc was already set up on my bedside table. There was a brown couch in there a flat screen TV and a joining bathroom. Which was brown and white, it's really relaxing.

"do you like it? Your dad asked me if I could unpack and set up all your stuff. You don't mind do you?" Stevie asked from the door.

"no of course not. I love it did you design it as well?"

"yeah your dad told me what you liked gave me some money and Ness, Claire, Alice, who is Nessie's cousin, and I went to Seattle and bought everything but we bought some things online." She stopped and then remember something "and we added heaps of clothes to your wardrobe, think of it as a moving in gift" she said sheepishly.

I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "thank you so much! I've only known you for an hour and you've already done so much for me"

"it was no problem and all. It was actually kinda fun" she said happily.

We walked back out the front to the truck and jumped in so Stevie could put it in the garage. Nessie and Claire weren't in there so I assumed they just went inside their house.

Once we had parked the car in the garage we went inside. It was massive. It had a huge living room downstairs with a hallway that joins the kitchen. Stevie said that she would give me a tour later when I had rested a bit. We walked into the lounge room and there was just one shirtless boy sitting there with his back to us.

"Caleb?" Stevie asked surprised.

"Hey Stevie" He said in a sexy husky deep voice. Wait what am I thinking I've never even met the guy before.

"I thought you'd be with the other guys"

"nahh I didn't really feel like going out today, they're probably just messing around somewhere doing something stupid"

"uh huh and you are usually in the middle of all that. You know Mr Mastermind" she laughed.

He laughed. A deep sexy laugh. Fuck here I go again. "yea usually just didn't want to ya know?"

"haha yea ok" she answered then turned back to me. Recognition dawned on her face. "Caleb this is Kyra, Bruce's daughter"

He turned around for the first time. He was so fucking hot. He would put Brad Pitt _and_ Johnny Depp to shame. He had beautiful greyish blue eyes. When our eyes met I felt a weird pulling sensation in my chest, pulling me to him, like metal cables. He looked like a blind man seeing sun for the first time. He quickly got up putting his bag of Doritos on the coffee table, his eyes not leaving mine, and walked around the couch towards me until he was standing right in front of me.

"hey" he said in that deep husky voice of his.

"hi" I said feeling a boost of confidence.

"I'm Caleb" he said extending his hand and looking me up and down.

"Kyra" I said taking his hand and doing the same.

Our hands lingered while we looked into each other's eyes and I felt as though I could see into his soul. We heard someone clear there throat, we both snapped our heads towards the interrupting culprit.

Stevie just laughed. "Shit how did I guess this was gunna happen?" she said winking at us before walking into the kitchen. Where I could hear Nessie and Claire talking and banging pots and pans.

"So you wanna sit down?" Caleb asked breaking the silence.

"yea sure, why not" I laughed and he smiled, showing off a perfect set of pearly whites. I had to get braces from when I was 11 to when I was 13.

We walked over and sat down on the couch. I pulled one leg up underneath me so I was sort of sitting half Indian style.

"so your 15?" Caleb asked.

"yea, what 'bout you?" I asked back looking at his handsome face.

"yea same" he laughed. "so are you starting school at La Push high tomorrow?"

"yea unfortunately" he looked confused "I don't like school. At all."

"why not"

"let's just say... I'm not easily accepted" I laughed.

"Don't worry, you won't have that problem here!" he smiled "how are you getting to school tomorrow?"

"well dad said he wants to drive me, seeing as its my first day and all. Then after that... I have no idea. I'll either walk or... yea I don't know" I laughed "how do you all get to school?"

"Stevie or someone with their licence. I'm sure after tomorrow you can come with us for sure" he said sweetly.

"yes she can" we heard Stevie yell from the kitchen.

We laughed together "see I told you" Caleb said breathlessly. So _hot_. Bad Kyra.

"so..." Caleb started "do you wanna play 20 questions?"

"yup let's go! _You_ can go first" I said excited.

"ok then. Uuummm... ok I got it, favourite animal?"

"wolf" he smiled at that "my turn um, favourite colour?"

"ocean blue. Favourite band?"

"uumm I have heaps"

"name one you like then" he grinned.

"uuhh Four Year Strong and Flipsyde. My turn, favourite animal?"

"same as you wolf" he smiled embarrassingly "my turn, favourite colour?"

"lime green and greyish blue" oh my god I can't believe I just said that. I could feel the blush heat up my cheeks "my turn, what _your _favourite band?"

"uumm Jimmy Eat World, Blink-182 anything rock" he grinned sheepishly.

"I like rock but I like other stuff aswell"

"cool. Alright my turn... do you have any peircings or tattoos? If so where?"

"that's two"

"you can have two next time ok sweet cheeks" he grinned smugly.

"fine" I said faking exasperation "I have my bellybutton pierced and my ear's two on each and on my left ear I have it done up the top. I want to get a tattoo dad said for my 16th I can get one if I still want one"

"did your bellybutton hurt?"

I lifted up my shirt subconsciously to look at my bellybutton and touched it "nahh not really same as my ears" I looked up at him to see him staring at my stomach. "like what you see?" I asked cheekily.

"uumm yea" he said still looking at my flat stomach.

"ok my _two _turns" I said pulling my shirt down "Favourite sport, do you play?"

"ok I'm on the school soccer, baseball, basketball and Football teams. So is Stevie, our teams have boys and girls cause all the high schools around here are so small. I like motocross surfing and love skateboarding"

"wow" I said amazed at how much he can do.

He laughed "what bout you? What forms of physical activity do you do?" he asked I giggled at his choice of words.

"well seeing as I lived in Daytona Beach and Miami, I like surfing, soccer and volleyball. I don't mind watching the NFL, baseball or basketball, but only in small doses" I laughed "and I dance"

"well good luck with small doses of sport you've got planned" he laughed and I joined in.

It went on to be game of like a million questions and we laughed and joked with each other until one caught my attention.

"why did you wanna move in with your dad?" he asked.

"I hate my mum" I stated simply.

"why?" he asked, seeming actually interested and caring. I don't know why but I actually trusted him and felt like I could tell him these things that I didn't even tell my friends in Miami.

"well you probably know she cheated on my dad then moved me away from my friend to Miami. Every week she would be with someone new. When she would bring them home I would always either go out or lock myself in my room because the first time she brought someone home he was a perv and started to touch me" I paused to look at his face, he was shaking slightly so I grabbed his hand to comfort him and myself. "I didn't let it go any further than that I kicked him in the balls and ran all the way to my friend Declan's house because his mum knew about everything, but Dec didn't. Yea so anyway after that we would always get in fights, because she would pick me up for the littlest things, like being in the shower for a minute to long, straightening my hair too much, going out too much and yea, stupid shit like that. She would also use me as her own personal punching bag" he started shaking again and I was on the verge of tears. He grabbed my other hand and held both of my hands in between his big warm ones. "so yea on Friday night I came home half an hour after my curfew and she was just getting home as well, she wasn't even supposed to be home at all, and yea we started yelling at each other and she started throwing stuff and" I paused "I knew what was coming next so I just took it"

"sweety" he lifted my chin to meet his eyes, when he saw that my eyes were all teary he pulled me into his lap and just hugged me for about ten minutes until I calmed down.

"you ok?" he asked sweetly.

"yea, sorry bout that" I said embarrassed.

"no, no don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me" I must have looked confused "that means you trust me enough after being with me for like 2hrs"

"yea I do trust you, more than I trust my friends I've known for 2yrs"

"and don't worry you won't have to see your mum ever again" he hugged me tighter.

"what if she comes to get me?" I asked scared because that's something she would do.

"I won't let her hurt you ever again, I'll stay with you and protect you" he lifted my chin up with his finger, to look me in the eyes "I promise" he said so sweetly.

I got lost in his eyes and he slowly started to move closer and I found myself doing the same. Our lips were an inch away when Stevie interrupted us.

"Guys food ready I– opps sorry" she said sheepishly running back into the kitchen.

Caleb started laughing and as embarrassed as I was, being caught nearly kissing a guy on my first day here and even better my first two hours here, I started laughing as well.

"do you wanna go get something to eat? Cause once all the other guys get home it will all be gone"

_No_ "yea ok" I reluctantly got off his lap and stood up and walked into the kitchen with Caleb close behind.

"have fun?" Stevie said winking at us. I blushed and put my head down.

Stevie, Nessie and Claire just laughed. I got my dinner and sat down at the table.

"Stevie?" I asked, she looked over at me "why is there so much food? It looks like it could feed an army!"

"honey I live in a house full of teenage boys. This'll all be gone at the end of the night"

After piling his plate Caleb came and sat next to me, and when I looked up he looked down at me and gave me a soft smile and grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze before letting so he could eat his food.

Stevie, Claire and Nessie all got their food and sat down.

After about ten minutes of eating we were all done. Stevie was standing at the counter preparing dessert; Claire was wiping down where we all sat and then putting the place mats back. Nessie was helping with dessert while I washed and Caleb dried. When we were halfway through I heard voices come in the door and some footsteps before stampede rounded the corner. They all ran in to get food, nearly knocking me over in the process. Lucky Caleb was there and put his arm around my waist to protect me. Even once they were all seated he kept his arm there. He is so sweet I could totally see myself with him. _What!_ I mean someone like him? Yea that's what I meant. Did I. No I didn't. Wait yes I di-

Stevie interrupted my internal debate. "guys this is Kyra, Bruce's Daughter. 'memba he told us she was coming?"

I looked over at Stevie she had her back leant against a very tall dude, who I could only assume was Brady. So cute. Kind of how e and Caleb look right no- oh my god his arm is still around my waist. Oh well. _Please leave it there._

"ok Kyra, this is Jai, Joel, Brodie and Flynn the youngsters, they're Freshmen "she pointed them all out, they all smiled welcomingly but Brodie looked at me like I was a lollypop. "this is Chase, JC and Kasey, they're my cousins. Mitch and Jesse, they're Brady's younger brothers. They are all Sophomores, like you, oh and of course you know Caleb" she winked at us again. I blushed remembering the earlier incident, Caleb tightened his hold on my waist protectively. "that's Seth, Embry, Quil" she pointed to the man who had his arms wrapped around Claire "Collin, he's my cousin too, and Jake" she pointed to the man who had Nessie sitting on his lap. "oh and this is Brady" she added sheepishly. "you'll get to meet the rest of the gang on Friday night at the bonfire"

"uumm ok cool. Hey everyone nice to meet you all" I smiled.

"the pleasure is all mine" Brodie said slyly. And Caleb made a growling sort of noise. I touched his arm and smiled at him. He relaxed and smiled back.

"do you wanna go upstairs and watch a movie" he whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin. _For the love of all _that's_ holy! _

"uumm yea sure"

We didn't even tell anybody where we were going we just left the kitchen and Caleb dragged me up the stairs. We walked to the end of the hall to find, another large lounge room that looked more like a games room, and Quil and Claire in an intensive make-out session.

"ugh, maybe not" Caleb laughed "we could go into my room and watch a movie" he looked down at me, our hands still intertwined "if you want"

"yea, where ever's fine" I gave him a small smile.

He smiled at me and dragged me up yet another set of stairs. We walked down the hall until we got to the second door on the left. He opened the door and walked in, still dragging me, kicking stuff out of the way on his way over to his bed. His room was nice and big with green walls, he had a king size bed with an orange and red bedspread. His chest of draws and wardrobe were all black and white. Matching, cute. He had hats hanging on the wall. He had numerous sports equipment scattered on the floor along with clothes and shoes. He had a black desk with a blue laptop set up n top and a conjoined bathroom. And across the wall from his bed was a big plasma screen TV with an X-box, Wii and a DVD player underneath it. He had four shelves of DVDs and games stacked on the wall next to the TV.

"do you wanna watch a movie or play a game?" he asked.

"uumm, how bout a game and then a movie" I looked at him expectantly.

He laughed and said "what game?"

_Oh my god _"do you have Wii Sports Resort?"

"yea, ya wanna play that?"

I nodded my head eagerly. He went over, found the game and put it in. Then he brought two controllers over, one for me and one for him. We stood at the foot of his bed ready to play.

"you ready?" he asked.

"hell yea, you're going down" I laughed.

He looked over at me and leaned in so his face about an inch away, I could taste his hot breath "no way" with that he leaned back laughing, leaving me stunned and breathless.

We played for about an hour non-stop. Just laughing and messing around and I had won a couple of times and Caleb had won a couple of times. We were even and it was down to the last game of Frisbee who won.

"why did you throw it over there! I'm over here!" I exclaimed laughing.

"that's the whole point not to let you catch it" he told me like I was some dumbass.

"fuck you! Throw the damn piece of shit"

"ooohhh feisty and competitive. Me likey" Caleb said teasingly wiggling his eyebrows at me. I launched myself at him trying to get his controller. "ok ok I throw it" he said laughing.

Ten minutes later we were on our second last round and I was winning by two points.

"suck on that!" I yelled triumphant "I'm winning" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He couldn't stop laughing. but just as I was about to throw the Frisbee he tackled me onto the bed, so I was underneath him.

"I don't think so" Caleb whispered. His husky voice turning me on. I may only be 15 but I can still get turned on.

Once I stopped laughing and our eyes met we found ourselves moving towards each other again. This time our lips touched sending and electric shocks throughout my whole body. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth, I opened mine too. He glided his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I willingly agreed. Our tongues danced and fought for dominance. We broke apart to breath, he looked at me with his eyes filled with love and adoration. He moved me up the bed so my head was on his pillow and he was still hovering above me. He started to kiss my neck and my exposed chest. I pulled his lips back up to mine in a passionate kiss. We lay there like that kissing for another 5 minutes.

Caleb grinned happily "do you wanna watch a movie now?"

I just nodded not trusting my voice as my head was still spinning.

"A Knights Tale, with that Heath Ledger dude?" he asked.

"yes!" I exclaimed excitedly. I _love _that movie.

That' chapter one done of Kyra and Caleb's Story I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I only have one day left of school then I have 6 week hols so I'll be able to update heaps!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

First person to review can have a character in the story.

Thanx Lani xo


	2. Chapter 2: Eventful first day

**Chapter 2: Eventful first day**

Once Caleb put the movie in he came and lied down next to me and put his arm around me, I snuggled into his warmth.

When the movie had finished and the credits were rolling, we just stayed laying there. Caleb was playing with a strand of my hair.

"you know what I was thinkin' bout?" Caleb asked, breaking the silence.

I turned my head to look at him, my chin resting on his chest "no what?"

"you and me. Now I know this is your first day an all but" he paused and looked at me with loving eyes "I really like you, I feel like I've known you forever"

"I feel the same way" I smiled up at him "but I don't think we should you know, date right now"

"why not?" he asked confused.

"cause well... one: it's my first day at school tomorrow and two: I don't want my dad to think I'm like my mother" I whispered the last part.

He smiled lovingly at me "I understand. We could be together some other way though, couldn't we?"

"uuuhhh, like friends with benefits?"

"yea I like the sound of that" he said laughing.

"so, to everyone else we look like best friends but to _us_ we're more"

"I like it" he said kissing my forehead.

Ok I know what you're thinking; I am not a slut I've never felt like this ever. About anyone. I feel like I've known Caleb forever.

My chain of thought was lost when Caleb's lips crashed onto mine. His tongue slid along my bottom lip and slipped into my mouth. His hands grabbed my hips and he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. We stayed like that, in pure contentment, for awhile just kissing and me straddling him when we were interrupted.

_Knock, knock_

"Kyra honey? I'm sorry to interrupt but your dads downstairs" Stevie said laughing. She obviously knew what we were doing.

I let out an excited squeal and jumped up. Caleb laughed at me and got up after me and straightened up my dress and sweater for me. He smiled sweetly at me and I stretched up on my toes to peck him quickly on the lips. We walked down the first flight of stairs, me first and Caleb trailing after me. When we reached the bottom Caleb lightly tapped my ass and kissed my neck, I giggled and ran down the stairs away from him but he just chased me down, I couldn't stop laughing. when I got into the kitchen, I stopped and looked around to see where I could run when suddenly I felt Caleb's long warm arms wrap around my waist and lift me up, swinging me around causing me to scream again and we bust into another fit of laughter. He kept swinging me around until we heard someone clear their throat. He put me down and I saw my dad.

"daddy!" I screamed as I ran straight into his arms "I missed you" I said into his neck inhaling his warm scent of pine and cigars I'd missed so much.

"I've missed you too Kyra-bear" he said hugging me tightly so I was on my tiptoes "I'm so glad you decided to move in with me" he paused "finally" he added with a laugh as he put me down.

"yea me too. I'm so friken sick of mum. She's such a bitch" I growled the last part.

"yea well" he looked around the room and his eyes rested on Caleb standing behind me "I see you've already made some friends" he smirked at me. I blushed and turned around only to be met with Caleb's beautiful grey eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled sweetly back at me.

"alright so we better get going, you've got your first day of school tomorrow. Thanks for everything Stevie, guys, Caleb"

"yea thanks so much" I said as I gave Stevie, Ness, Claire and the rest of the guys, saving Caleb for last, hugs. When I got to Caleb I started giggling like a little girl and blushed. He started laughing as well. I got up on my tiptoes and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek "thank you so much for this afternoon, I had" I paused looking for the right word to describe how my afternoon with Caleb actually was "fun and interesting" I giggled again.

"no _thank_ _you_. I had fun too. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and he pulled me into another hug and whispered in my ear "sweet dreams" his hot breath making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"you too" I whispered back and gave him a quick, un-noticeable kiss on the neck.

I pulled away and walked back to dad. We walked towards the door, Caleb and Stevie trailing behind. I turned around to say goodbye one more time "see ya tomorrow" I said with a wink Caleb's way.

When we got back home we caught up a bit, he even asked about Caleb and I said we were just friends, and then I decided to go to bed cause I'm dead tired.

" ok well I'm really tired so I'm gunna go to bed" I announced.

"alright Kyra-Bear. I'll wake you up in the morning"

"ok thanks. 'night daddy" I said as I went over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I went upstairs into my new room, god I loved it, and got into my pyjamas. They are green long pants that hang off my hips with a pink singlet shirt that goes about an inch above my bellybutton, showing off my silver bellybutton ring with a light green stone in it. I walked into the bathroom cause I had to pee real bad then I brushed my hair and teeth and ran out of the bathroom and into my nice warm bed.

As I was lying in bed I thought of Caleb. I actually really like him, like _a lot _and I have no idea how cause I only met him today. I finally fell asleep thinking about Caleb and I.

"baby wake up" I heard my dad say faintly.

I just rolled over and buried my head in my pillow.

"Kyra, you have to get up or you won't have enough time to do what you girls do in the morning" he laughed.

I groaned and rolled over. My dad laughed at me, my hair was probably a mess, and once he took a step towards the door the brightness from my light shone in my eye.

I groaned again but this time got up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at dad.

"morning" I said groggily.

"morning yourself, sleepyhead" he laughed "I'll make your breakfast while you take a shower and get ready, ok?"

"ok thanks dad"

Once dad was out I took off my pyjamas and put them in the hamper, I can't wear pj's more than one night, and I have no idea why I just can't. I went into the bathroom and had a relaxing warm shower and washed my hair with one of my favourite shampoos, Almond oil and Avocado, then I shaved my legs and underarms. I washed my whole body with soap then got out. I turned my straitening iron on and dried myself. I towel dried my hair then briefly blow dried it. I walked back into my room with my towel wrapped around my body. I picked my outfit out. I put on my superhero undies and a yellow bra first. Then my outfit is blue skin tight skinny jeans with rips in them, a bright blue singlet top, a black short sleeved hoody. My blue, black and grey Nike high-tops skate shoes. I put my trucker/gangster hat, with blue, yellow and black patterns on white in my back messenger bag along with my mirrored aviators.

I went back into the bathroom and my hair was fully dried. I already had straight hair I just liked to straighten it every now and then. After I was done straightening, I put on my usual make-up, eye-liner, mascara and a tiny bit of blue eye-shadow so you can hardly see it unless you look hard enough. I also put on a bit of lip-gloss and deodorant. I put a ring in the top of my ear and a yellow stud in one ear and a blue stud in the other ear in my second holes and in the first holes I put my big diamond studs.

I went back into my bedroom and put my normal stuff in my messenger bag. Lip-gloss, I-Pod, deodorant, brush, small make-up bag, wallet, gum, notebook and I put a blue and red pen in the slot at the front of bag along. I grabbed my blackberry phone off my bedside table and shoved it in my pocket.

I walked down the stairs and smelt pancakes, YUMMM. I ran faster until I skidded into the kitchen.

"you look nice" dad said upon my entering.

"thanks" I replied, eyeing the pancakes.

"I remembered you like pancakes" dad said proudly "I made you cup of coffee as well. Eat up we have to leave in 10 minutes"

I ate my pancakes and then washed my plate and mug. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and a muesli bar and shoved them in my bag.

We walked outside and got into dad's red jeep wrangler except he had all the covers up and the windows were tinted slightly. I got into the leather interior and noticed he had the corny dice hanging from his rear vision mirror. He had a couple of stickers on the side like a Washington Redskin's one but most of them were funny quotes like one that says a balanced diet: A beer in each hand, and Don't drink and drive. You might hit a bump and spill something and one with a picture of something spattered and it says Bug Off! He is such a big kid.

We drove to school with the radio blaring on some station that played new songs and old songs, it was cool.

When dad pulled up to the school twenty minutes later, I looked out the window to see kids already running into class. I groaned.

"don't worry baby, you'll be fine. The office Is just over there" he said pointing to a building that read 'office' duhh.

I put my hat and sunnies on, luckily it was sunny out. I pulled up my hood and turned to dad.

"ok thanks dad" I said leaning over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"no problem baby, ring me when you have lunch and good luck""

"ok see ya" I said getting out of the car.

As I walked up the path that leads towards the office, I heard a few whispering students.

"who is she?" one fake blonde bimbo bitch said to her equally blonde, plus one red head, bimbo bitch minions.

"dude is she the new girl, she's hot" some guy said as I walked past their group. I snorted at his remark. Big ego headed jocks. Ugh. Yes I know Caleb's a Jock, but he's a good jock. And he doesn't have a big head.

I walked into the office, which was a little too warm for my liking, to see a plump grey haired lady sitting behind a desk with papers piled all around her. I walked up to her.

"uumm excuse me" I said, removing my sunnies and putting them on top of my hat and pulled my hood up a bit more "I'm Kyra Callaghan, I'm new"

"aahhh yes Miss Callaghan. Here is your schedule and map" she handed it to me and highlighted the easiest route to use for each class in different colours "and you need to get this signed by every teacher and bring it back to me at the end of the day. If there are any problems come and see me" she said smiling sweetly.

I thanked her and walked out of the office and it was 8:40, the bell rung ten minutes ago, so I walked off to my English class in building one, room 9 and with Mrs Gibson. I found it easily. I knocked on the door and when I opened it and stepped in, all eyes went to me. I internally groaned. I hate this part.

"uumm is this English and are you Mrs Gibson?" I said looking up from schedule. Mrs Gibson looked about thirtyish, with long brown hair braided down her back and blue eyes. She was wearing black three quarter pants and a red shirt with black stilettos.

"it is, I am" she said with a laugh "and you must be Dr Callaghan's daughter"

"uumm yeah"

"well welcome to La Push High. Bring me your slip and I'll sign it for you, while you introduce yourself to the class"

I handed her the slip and turned to face the class. Ugh.

"hey" I said with an awkward wave "I'm Kyra Callaghan and I just moved here from Miami to live with my dad"

"why don't you tell us some stuff that you like" fuck she was persistent. How much does she bloody well wanna know 'bout me. When my period comes?

"well I like surfing, volleyball and skate boarding and I don't mind shopping"

"lovely" Mrs Gibson said turning to the class "does anyone have any questions for Miss Callaghan?" _Please no please no_ fuck that big ego headed jock guy put his hand up "Yes Mr Kenyon?"

"do you happen to have a boyfriend?" he asked cheekily.

"no"

"well then we'll just see about that then won't we" he said slyly. Eeww as if.

"hhmm" I pretended to think about it, putting my hand on my chin and looking up towards the roof. I looked down sharply "ah no, but I have a question for you" he nodded for me to continue "Does your train of thought have a caboose?" I said sarcastically.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, not knowing what to say back. Yes I cut him so bad.

I smiled smugly at him.

"That's enough Miss Callaghan that kind of thing will not be tolerated in this class. Nor will hats. Take it off" she said handing me my slip "now go and sit down please"

I walked up the aisle to an empty seat at the back by the window, thankfully. I took out my notebook and pen and put them on the desk.

About ten minutes later my phone went off.

_You have new text message, high five_

"Miss Callaghan phones are meant to be off during class" Mrs Gibson said, while the class was laughing at my Borat message tone. I opened the message, hiding my phone under the desk so Mrs Gibson couldn't see.

_Hey Kyra its Caleb I got ur number off ur dad, I hope u dnt mind. Anyway I'm runnin late to school, wat class r u in and wat do u hav next? Miss u! Caleb xo._ Aaawww he's so cute.

I wrote back. _hey no its fine. Ive got English with mrs Gibson atm, she's such a bitch lol next I hav history with mr judd. Miss you too! Kyra xo_

I saved his number into my contacts and turned my phone on vibrate so Mrs Gibson wouldn't hear it again. It was less than a minute later that my phone vibrated on my lap.

_Aaww devo, I dnt hav English with u :( bt I hav history with u n theres a spare seat next to me ;P wat room r u in for eng, ill pick u up on my way to history coz I'm comin just in time for 2__nd__ period. xo. _He wrote back.

I wrote back excited that he wanted to pick me up. _I'm in room 9. Cant wait to c u! xo_

About two mins later he text back _dnt worry babe ill be there ;) xo_

Oh my fucken' god this class is going for ever. I watched the clock for thirty minutes. Finally the bell rang I put my hat on and shoved my notebook and pen in my bag and ran out of the class room. I was nearly at the door until the stupid bitch of a teacher stopped me.

"Miss Callaghan?" I turned around to face her "could I speak to you for a minute?"

"uumm yeah" I said walking over to her but not before glancing at the door because I knew Caleb was out there.

"now what happened in class today _will not_ be tolerated again. Do you understand me?"

"yes ma'am"

"and get rid of that wretched hat before you enter my class again"

"ok" I said standing there.

"you can leave now" bitch.

I walked out the door grumbling under my breath.

"Hey beautiful" I heard the sexy voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Caleb leaning against the locker opposite the classroom, looking like a god. He pushed off the locker and walked over to me.

"Hey" I was smiling so big my face will probably hurt later.

He smiled back as he pulled me into his arms I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him back. When we pulled apart a few people had stopped to stare at us. Weird.

"so little miss naughty, you already on Mrs Gibson's bad side? What'd you do?" Caleb asked as we walked to our next class.

"well do you know Brett Kenyon" he nodded "well Mrs Bitch told me to introduce myself and I did and then she's like now does anyone have any questions for Miss Callaghan and he put his hand up and asked if I had a boyfriend and I said no, cause nobody knows about us, and then he was like well we'll have to see about that then wont we and I was like hhhmmm ah no and then I was like now I have a question for you."

"yeah and?"

"I said Does your train of thought have a caboose?"

He laughed so loud the halls echoed and people gave us weird looks.

"but why did you get in trouble?" he asked once he got his breath back.

"because sarcasm is not tolerated in her class" I said intimidating her voice making him chuckle "oh and cause I was wearing a hat" I said pointing to my hat.

"oh well don't worry 'bout it she's a bitch to everyone. But I like the hat" he said then whispered in my ear "it makes you look sexy and so do those skate shoes" he said then pulled my hat off and put it on his head.

"hot" I said with a grin. It matched what he was wearing, dark wash jeans with holes in them and a tight white t-shirt that defines all his luscious muscles.

We entered the classroom after that and Caleb took me over to the teachers desk.

"um excuse me Mr Judd?"

"yea Caleb, what can I do for you?" the old balding man asked.

"this is Kyra Callaghan she's new" he said looking at me sweetly.

"aahh yes Miss Callaghan"

"call me Kyra please. My last teacher called me that and I think that means she doesn't like me" I laughed.

"certainly, well you haven't given me a reason to dislike you, yet. Now do you have your slip for me to sign" I nodded and handed it to him.

"you can go sit down I'll be up in a minute" I told Caleb. He nodded and went up to his seat.

"there you go Kyra. Now I'm assuming you'll sit with Caleb?" he asked, I nodded "well you can just share a textbook with him, it makes things easier" he said.

"ok thankyou"

"alright I'm not going to start class for a few minutes so you may go an take a seat next to Caleb"

"thanks" I said.

Once I sat down next to Caleb I got my notebook and pen out and faced him. He was watching me with smile.

"what?" I asked.

"nothing your just so pretty when your being polite and even when you're not being polite your pretty" he said sweetly, I blushed and looked towards the front on the classroom where I saw Mr big ego himself walk in. He spotted me and walked up to my desk.

"hey feisty" he said trying to sound seductive. Trying being the operative word.

"ok then don't say hi" he said smugly "I was just wondering if you would go to th-"

I cut him off "no"

"bu-"

"no"

"I jus-"

"no'

"how bo-"

"if I throw a stick, will you leave?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, I just smiled smugly at him. Victory is mine. Again.

Caleb leaned over and whispered in my ear "now _that_ was really hot" his hand resting on my thigh slowly moved upwards, until it was resting about an inch away from my sensitive part.

Well Caleb, two can play at the game. I put my hand on his thigh and did the same thing but I let my hand reach his dick. He tensed but then melted into my touch. For the whole lesson we kept our hands where they were except his moved to rest on my sensitive area. Every now and then he would move his hand creating a lovely friction and I would do the same except I would squeeze.

Finally the bell rang and I removed my hand to pack away my stuff.

When I sat back up Caleb was staring at me with loving eyes but a hint of lust.

"Kyra? Caleb? Are you leaving?" Mr Judd asked us.

"umm yes sir. I'm just going to finish writing this paragraph" Caleb lied easily.

"oh ok then. And Kyra don't worry about the homework for this week, you can start next week when you've caught up." He said with a kind smile.

"ok thankyou sir" I said returning the smile.

"alrighty then i shall see you two tomorrow have a good day" Mr Judd said before shutting the door.

The second I turned my head Caleb's lips were on mine. We kissed hungrily for a couple of minutes before I pulled back for air but Caleb just kept kissing down my neck.

"we should probably get out of the classroom" I said breathlessly.

"yeah. I know a place we can go" he and with that we were off.

He pulled me down the corridors, we past Stevie and everyone else. They must have seen my shocked expression because they all burst out laughing. He dragged me through the car park and into the forest a little way.

When we were far enough in he pulled me into his arms.

"how did you know about this place?" I asked him.

I felt him shrug "Brady and the guys told me" he said sheepishly.

I looked up and was met by those gorgeous grey eyes and once again I found myself leaning closer. He didn't hesitate he just captured my lips in a hungry kiss again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped my ass so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked forwards for a minute until my back hit a tree. It probably would have hurt in any other situation.

I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath. He moved his lips to my neck and nibbled lightly on my earlobe and sensitive spot. He ran his large hot hands down the side of my body, over my waist and hips. He pushed his hands up my shirt and ran his hand along my flat stomach. He pulled my hoodie off and threw it on the forest floor. He moved his up to my breasts and lightly kneaded them. I pulled my singlet shirt off and threw it with my hoodie. His eyes widened then he grinned. I pulled his shirt off as well and threw it over his shoulders. I ran my hand down his hard abbs and kissed his chest. He moved his hands around to my back and up towards my bra clasp.

"wait" I said and he looked up at me.

"what? What wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry" he said all in a rush.

"no no no, you didn't hurt me baby, it's just I'm not ready for... it. ya know? At least not until I turn sixteen" I said looking at him.

"that's ok baby. But we can do other things right?' he asked slyly.

I giggled "oh we can do all the other things" I said "babe, when do you turn sixteen?"

"two weeks, July 6. Why?"

"just asking I turn sixteen on July 22. Not long to wait baby" I said grinning.

He grinned at that "well we will have done _everything_ by then" he said cheekily.

He kissed me hard again. We continued like this for about ten minutes.

"we should probably get back" Caleb said.

"yea, c'mon" I said bending down to put my shirt and hoody back on.

We walked back through the parking lot towards the school. We walked through the cafeteria and outside to where Stevie and everyone else was sitting.

"hey Kyra and Caleb, how's your day been? Good I hope" Stevie said winking.

I blushed but Caleb just laughed and I couldn't help but join in. He dragged me over to sit down on the ground where everyone else was seated. Once we sat down he put an arm around my waist and I subconsciously leaned into him.

We sat talking for awhile until my pocket started to vibrate and Clothes Off, by Gym Class Heroes went off.

_See here's the thing  
We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no_

"hey Dec" I answered.

"hey cutie, how you doin'?" he said in his Joey Tribiani voice.

"haha I'm good, how 'bout you?"

"yea yea I'm alright. How's your new school? Any new playmates?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"yea schools alright. It's so small compared to MS dude!"

"really? You didn't answer my question about playmates Kyra" he said laughing.

"well you know how I told you 'bout dads neighbours?"

"yeaaaa"

"well I had to go there yesterday cause dad was still in surgery so yea Stevie, Ness and Claire are real nice" I said smiling at them.

"cool. Are they hot?"

"oh they are smokin' Dec, you're really missing out here man" I said teasingly.

"God dammit "

"and they're taken" I said laughing.

"man I can't catch a break"

I just laughed at him.

"so you got any new toys?" he asked, I could just see him grinning smugly.

I looked up at Caleb as I spoke "oh you have _no _idea Dec, no idea" I said grinning.

"oohh give me the dirty details cutie"

"nope"

"please we wanna here them"

"we?"

"oh yeah, Gill, Maddi and Johno are here too. Anyway don't change the subject. Tell me"

"no. anyways I gotta go the bells gunna go soon"

"no no no no wait" he pleaded.

"goodbye Declan! guys I'll talk to you laterz. Love youse"

"fine see ya, we love you too"

"bye ya" then I hung up.

Everyone was looking at me with amused expressions.

"what"

"nice ringtone" JC said.

"yea that's Dec's ringtone for whenever he calls"

"were they your friends from Miami?" Seth asked.

"yea Declan, Gill, Maddi and Johno"

"ok cool"

I looked up at Caleb to see he had a worried expression on his face.

"what's wrong?" I asked turning in his arms so I was facing him.

"nothing" he smiled but the worried expression was still there.

"baby, please tell me" I said touching his cheek softly with the back of my hand.

"you never- ah don't worry" he heaved a sigh.

"I didn't have anything with Dec or Johno" I said knowingly.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"and the secret has been revealed" JC said in an evil voice.

"shut up JC! What are you talking about? It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying" I said poking my tongue out at him as everyone laughed. I turned to Caleb again and gave him another more passionate kiss. He glided his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in for a second, then I pulled back and leaned in to rest my head on his shoulder. I turned my head to whisper in his ear.

"not here. Wait until we get home" I said, then kissed his neck.

We got up when the bell went and headed to maths.

"Caleb you ass! Wait for me" I heard a girls voice yell from behind me.

"Layls where were you at lunch?" JC asked hugging her and giving her a peck on the lips.

"sorry. Fucken Mr Reynolds kept me in and made me clean the desks because I asked him if he was high! Dude seriously I swear he's on fucking drugs and he fuc-" she ranted to everyone when her eyes settled on me "oh hey you must be Kyra, I'm Layla, Caleb's twin sister and JC's girlfriend"

"hey" I said hugging her.

Walking to maths I talked to Layla mostly. Occasionally I looked over at Caleb and he would smile lovingly at me, making my breath hitch every time but I managed to smile back.

We walked into maths and I walked up to the teacher, Mr Fagan, mid thirties, blonde and looked like a ladies' man. Ugh.

"hi I'm Kyra Callaghan, I'm new" I said, as he looked me up and down all pedoish. Eeww eewwwww.

"aahh yes Miss Callaghan. So you transferred here from Miami state I believe?" he asked kindly but still eww AND he said it in front of the whole class. Grrr.

"uumm yea, could you please sign my slip?" I asked not wanting to talk to him anymore. Caleb was still standing behind me, it was comforting. God I love him. _Wait_. What. Oh my god.

"Hello Miss Callaghan, you're slip?" Mr Judd said waving the slip in front of my face.

"oh yeah sorry" I said, Caleb laughed at me and dragged me up to the back of the classroom where everyone else was sitting.

Maths was so funny Kasey and Jesse got in trouble for speaking back to the teacher and then all the boys were in like a full paper ball fight and me and Layla just stayed back but ended up getting involved in the end and now we are all on detention in the classroom picking up all the paper and rubbish off the floor. Mr Judd just left saying he had a meeting. _Bullshit_.

"eeewww what the fuck!" I heard Layla scream from the corner, where she was picking up rubbsh from behind the cupboards.

I looked over at her only to see a used condom. Eeewww.

"eeww chat" she screamed and through it at me.

I lunched myself at Caleb and he caught me and held me against his chest.

"dude thats a fucking _used_ condom!" I exclaimed shrilly.

"no shit Sherlock" she said to me like I was retarded "you didn't just pick it up! Ew ew ew ew"

"aaawww baby come here" JC said walking towards her with his arms open "just don't touch me with that hand" he said smiling innocently at him.

Caleb tightened his grip on me which made me realise I was still being held in his warm strong arms. I turned my face towards his and found him looking at me. He leaned to kiss me, too slowly, so I wrapped my other arm around his neck and pushed my lips onto his. We were getting more passionate until we heard an 'aaww' come from Layla and a few fake gags coming from, who I assume was, Chase, Kasey, Mitch and Jesse.

I reluctantly pulled away to glare at them. They stopped their fake gagging and their eyes widened in fear.

"yeah! I'd shut up if I were you too" I said before turning back to Caleb and pecking him quickly on the lips.

He put me down as we exited the classroom to go to lunch. I wasn't really hungry, and neither was Layla, so we headed over to the table where everyone was sitting.

"so how was detention?" Collin asked.

"eventful" I said hold back my laughter that was just dyeing to burst out of me.

Layla glared at me "lets just say, I found a certain used something shoved behind the cupboards in the maths room" she said grudgingly. I couldn't hold it in anymore I burst out laughing and plopped down in a spare chair in front of me "and a certain two people were having an intense make-out session" I tried to glare at her but I was laughing to hard.

I was still laughing when Caleb and the guys came over. Caleb put his tray full of food on the table and lifted me up and sat back down with me n his lap. I was laughing so hard that by the time I had calmed down there were tears running down my face.

"oh my god" I said breathlessly as I wiped under my eyes with the hem of my hoodie.

"what were you laughing so hard at anyway?" Chase asked. That just sent me into another fit of giggles and once Layla told them what I was laughing at the boys, that were there, cracked up as well. Soon after our whole table was in hysterics. Seeing as all the boys have booming laughs we were getting a lot of weird looks from other tables.

**Okay that's the end of chapter 2! I'm gunna start the next chapter off still at school, in their last 2 classes and then they will go home and see what happens then ;P**

**Thanx for reading**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**Lani xo**

[Type text]


	3. Chapter 3: Kinda cool

_AN/: sorry bout the mistake at the end of the last chapter. The maths teacher is Mr Fagan not Mr Judd. _

_Now on with the story my oh so faithful readers – I love you all :P_

*******

**Chapter 3:**

During lunch the table was full of chit-chat and laughing and seeing as I didn't get any food of my own I just picked at Caleb's lunch.

"so what exactly do you do in Entertainment class?" I asked everyone.

"well there's dance, singing, acting yea and other stuff like lighting, stage decorations yea stuff like that" Stevie said.

"that's so cool but what do you guys do?" I asked the boys.

"well we do the acting and dancing but we also do lighting and that kinda stuff" Seth answered for all of them.

"what are you gunna do?" Nessie asked.

"uumm probably dance or maybe try the acting but yea I did dance classes back in Miami and I was on the school dance team so I'd really like to get into it again"

"what kind of dance did you do?" Stevie asked sounding interested.

"hip hop and ballet mostly" I said easily.

"same here!"Stevie exclaimed "oh my god we could totally make up a killer routine" she said excitedly.

When the bell went we all walked to our entertainment class, which was in a small hall type thingo. One corner had what looked like the dance area because it had a bar and a mirror wall and a big stereo. The other corner looked like a sound proofed room which was obviously for recording and then obviously you do the acting anywhere you can find a space.

"uumm excuse me" I said to the teachers, one oldish plump lady with light brown curly hair and wore extravagant clothes and the other young, skinny and straight fire red hair up in a ponytail. They turned around and looked at me kindly "I'm Kyra Callaghan"

"aaahhh yes. I'm Mrs Lancaster and this is Ms Ramsey" she introduced "do you have your slip?"

I handed her my slip.

"so what would you like to do in this class?" Ms Ramsey asked me while Mrs Lancaster signed my slip.

"dance. I did dance classes in Miami and I was talking to Stevie and she said she wanted to do a 'killer' routine with me" I told her.

"here's your slip darling, now I heard you wanted to d dance so you can head over to where Stevie is" Mrs Lancaster said.

"ok thank you" I said turning around.

"oh and darling" Mrs Lancaster said. I turned around to look at her "welcome to La Push" she said smiling. I smiled back and walked towards Stevie.

"you ready?" she asked.

"hell yea!" I exclaimed as I put my bag on the ground.

We started warming up to 'Bump Bump Bump' by B2K. We were just messing around when the chorus came on. I didn't realise they were there and I dropped down into the splits, swung my left leg around and then laid down on my back put my hands up behind my head, palms down and fingers facing my shoulders, and pushed myself up into a full back arch and swung my legs up and over my head, in a semi-circle motion, then, using the momentum form my legs, I swung myself up so I was standing upright again.

"holy shit that was so cool! You break-dance as well?" Stevie asked astonished.

"yea well I was my friend Johno is in a crew back in Miami and he taught me some moves. Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow while straightening out my hat and hoodie.

"we should so put that in our routine that would look sickkk" Stevie said excited.

"now _that_ was hot" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a smirking Caleb and a wide-eyed Jesse and Kasey.

"why thankyou good sir" I said fake curtsying and poking my tongue out.

Caleb came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"why can't we go home _now_?" he whined in my ear.

"because we still have to finish this class and the go to gym" I said matter-of-factly.

"but I need you _now_" he whined again.

"well seeing as we live next door to each other, I was thinking you could come over s'afternoon and help me with my 'homework'" I said seductively.

"I like the sound of that" he said mischievously.

"hey Kyra" I heard Stevie say from behind me. I turned around to look at her "why don't you call your dad on the way to gym and tell him you can get a lift with us" she smiled.

"ok thanks" I turned back to Caleb "where were we?" I said smiling.

"I believe we were nearly here" he said kissing me on the lips.

"_oh my god_. They are just like Stevie and Brady except younger" Kasey said "do you remember Stevie first day here? They were already sucking faces"

"you know Kasey, sucking faces isn't that bad" Jesse said.

"yea well Charli's hot" Kasey said matter-of-factly "dude when's she coming back with her older sister?"

"I dunno I hope it's soon. I miss her so much" Jesse said sadly "I've only seen pictures of her sister but I know having her here will make Charli happy so I'm not gunna complain"

I had heard about Jesse's girlfriend Charli, she's a sophomore like us, and her sister is moving in with her and her grandma because of something with her mum. Her sister's a senior I think.

"Caleb, Jesse, Kasey come over here and help us carry these boxes will you" Brady yelled from across the room.

"yea in a sec" Caleb yelled back.

"no now there heavy as" Brady yelled.

"in a sec!" Caleb exclaimed. He turned back around so he was facing me "fuck! Impatient much?"

"you better go" I said.

"not before I get a goodbye kiss" he said puckering his lips.

"fine" I said faking exasperation. I reach up on my toes to give him a peck on the lips but when our lips touched he lifted me up and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"that was lovely thank you. I'll be off now" he said mischievously with a bow.

I kicked him in the ass when he turned around. He turned back around and raised an eyebrow at me then he huffed high-pitched, like those snobby girls, and whipped his head around towards Brady and walked over, exaggeratingly swaying his hips.

I laughed at him and turned back to Stevie.

"you guys are so cute together!" she exclaimed sweetly.

"yea. He is pretty cute isn't he?" I said turning back around to look at Caleb. When he saw me looking at him he poked his tongue out so I poked mine right back at him.

"Caleb concentrate god dammit" Collin said frustrated.

"yea, right, sorry" he turned back to me with wide eyes and his lips pursed. Like a puppy being caught peeing on the couch

By the end of the lesson we had four counts of eight done of our routine. We chose the song 'shawty get loose' by Lil' mama, Chris Brown and T-Pain.

"bells goin' soon wanna go it again?" Stevie asked us.

"yea lets go" I said.

"let's bring the guys over n' see what they think" Stevie said smirking "oi guys come over here" Stevie yelled.

"what's up babe?" Brady asked Stevie.

"can you watch what we have so far and tell us what you think?" Stevie asked them all.

There was a chorus of yea's from the boys.

"ok 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8....." Stevie counted us in.

When we were done the boys eye were as wide as saucers, especially Caleb, Brady, Jake and Quil.

"well?" Claire asked impatiently with her hands on her hips.

Caleb was the first to recover "it was... _really_ good!" he exclaimed looking at me.

Then bell went after that and we headed off to gym. I decided I'd call my dad now.

He answered after five rings "hey baby, how's school going?"

"hey dad, yea it's good"

"that's good"

"umm you don't have to come get me this 'arvo. Stevie said she would drive me home"

"ok well that's good. Dr Cullen and I have _a lot_ of paper work to catch up on, so I won't be home 'til late"

"alright"

"you can get yourself dinner can't you?"

"no dad I can't. I just lived alone with mum for three years" I said rolling my eyes.

"oh ok, so you'll be fine then?"

"yes dad I'll be fine" I said laughing.

"alright baby I have to go I'll see you when I get home"

"ok dad, wait around what time will you be getting off?" I said looking at Caleb.

"around one or two in the morning"

"mk' bye daddy"

"bye sweetie" he said and then we hung up.

I was getting my locker tomorrow so I don't have a gym uniform either. Lucky I wore skate shoes.

I walked up to the Coach McCallister the Gym teacher, a man about mid to late twenties, dark hair and lightly tanned "uumm I'm Kyra Callaghan I'm new" I said as he turned around.

"oh ok Bruce's daughter" he said gruffly as I handed him my slip to sign. "do you have a Gym uniform yet?" he asked, I shook my head "ok then well you can just watch for today, ok?"

"yea that's fine" I said smiling. Dammit I wanted to play. _Meh_.

"ok then you can just wait over there" he said pointing to the bleachers.

I went and sat down and waited for everyone to come out. I'm glad I am good at sport because everyone else was in this class because it's the top class.

"hey" Layla said to me as she came and sat down next to me, already changed.

"hey" I said smiling, I really liked Layla she reminded me so much of Caleb. But I didn't just like her for that I liked her as a person in general.

"so you and Caleb, huh?" she asked smiling smugly.

"uumm yea sorta. We agreed on a friends with benefits kind of thing, but that isn't really working out" I laughed.

Before she could say something everyone else emerged from the change rooms. Caleb had Jesse in a head-lock, Seth had Caleb in a head-lock and Paul had Seth in head-lock. It was pretty funny watching them all _trying_, trying being the operative word, to walk over towards where me and Layla were sitting.

"Boys! That's enough" Coach McCallister scolded them, trying to hold back laughter.

"hey babe" Caleb said grinning as he came and sat down next to me.

"hey" I paused trying to think of a name for him "baby?"

Everyone just laughed at me.

Seeing as the whole class, which is pretty much our while group, was all standing around where we're sitting Coach McCallister just came over to us.

"okay, so I assume you all know Kyra?" Coach McCallister asked everyone.

"yeah she's our neighbour" Seth said.

"and Caleb's girlfriend" Paul piped in poking his tongue out at me. During study period and lunch I had become quite close to Paul, he's like the big brother I never had.

"okay then. Well I don't know about her so... what sports do you play Kyra?" Coach McCallister asked.

"volleyball and soccer mainly but I pretty much play anything I can" I said with smile.

"alright well seeing as your friends with these jokesters" he said shoving a thumb in the direction of the boys messing around, wrestling "would you like to be on the school sports teams as well?"

"yea" I said enthusiastically.

"alright, well we'll just have an easy day today, guys"

There was a chorus of 'ok's' and 'yea's' from the group.

"alright ladies" Coach McCallister called the boys attention "warm up!" he said to everyone.

I sat and watched them warm up in the gym and now they were deciding whether they wanted to play basketball or volleyball. After three rounds of rock, paper, scissor, basketball won. Stevie was the captain of team one. On her team was: Layla, Nessie, Claire, Embry, Collin, Mitch, Kasey, Brodie and Joel. Jake was the captain of the other team. On his team was: Brady, Quil, Caleb, JC, Jesse, Chase, Seth, Flynn and Jai.

"shirts and skins" Coach McCallister called, clapping his hands.

"what you wanna be sweetie cheeks?" Jake asked Stevie sarcastically.

"suck my dick Black! We're shirts this time" Stevie said with a smirk.

"fine but be prepared for the worst next time" Jake said trying to sound threatening .

I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"alright boys skins" Jake said to his team. I watched Stevie, Ness, Claire and Layla try not to lose focus as they watched their boyfriends strip off their shirts. I looked over at Caleb to see him looking at me and then he stripped off his shirt, to reveal his perfectly sculpted abbs, and started walking towards me.

"look after my shirt for me please" he said whispering in my ear. I reached up to give him a quick peck on the lips, when our lips met he instantly deepened it.

"Mr Dyami" Coach McCallister called over.

"mmmhhhmmm" Caleb mumbled against my lips.

"would you like to join us?" Coach asked.

"mmhhmmhhhmm" he mumbled again.

I laughed against his lips and we broke apart. He laughed with me and gave me one more quick kiss before throwing his t-shirt at my face and walking over to where the boys were wolf-whistling and making other noises. _Oh my god!_ His shirt smelt so _good_ like pine and rain.

In the end Jakes team won by one point. Caleb came back over to get his shirt so he could get changed. While everyone was getting changed Coach McCallister came over to talk to me.

"will you have your gym uniform tomorrow?" he asked.

"yea. 'cause I get my locker so they will give me that at the same time" I replied.

"alright then, tomorrow we'll just do a few different sports and see if you can keep up with the rest, sound good?"

"yea yea cool" I said and then Caleb came out of the change room. I got up, saying bye to Coach, and walked over to him. Once again he took my hat off my head and put it on his with a smirk.

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face if you're not careful" I said grinning.

"oh yeah?" he said wrapping his arms round my waist "how you gunna do that?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck "you'll see" I said reaching up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"alright alright let's go" Stevie said to us.

We pulled apart and walked out towards Brady's monstrous truck and jumped in, and because we were one seat short I had to sit on Caleb's lap.

We finally got home and got out of the truck. I got out of the truck and waited for Caleb to get out after me. Once he got out he pushed me up against the side of the truck and kissed me hungrily.

"I have something important to talk to you about" Caleb said once we had broken apart for air.

"ok you wanna come to mine?" I said breathless. He just nodded and dragged me up my front path.

I got my key out and unlocked the door.

"you want something to eat or drink?" I asked Caleb.

"yea sure" he said as he shut the front door. I kicked my shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

I decided to make Mac n' cheese. I put the water in the pot to boil and then turned around to face Caleb who was sitting on one of the bar stools leaning on the counter with a worried expression on his face.

"so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I said as I jumped up onto the counter he was leaning against, turned around, crossed my legs so I was sitting Indian style and faced him.

"ok uuuummm" he ran a shaky hand through his tousled hair "ok have you heard the Quileute legends?" he asked grabbing my knees and dragging me forward, so I was sitting on the edge of the counter with one of my legs either side of him.

"uuummm yea. My dad emailed them to me. The ones about the spirit warriors, the wolf men and the third wife right?" I asked wondering where he was going with this.

"yea them" he said nervously. _What the fuck!_

"oh my god they are so cool! I read them all the time" I said sheepishly. Well it's true I would read them at least once a week . I know I'm weird. _Blah blah blah._ It's not like I haven't heard it before.

"yea well ok. Here goes" he took a deep breath "they're true all of them" _huh._ I must have looked confused because he continued "I'm a werewolf, or shape-shifter if you wanna get technical, so are the rest of the guys and Stevie" he said watching my face cautiously.

"dead-set?" I asked. Oh my god if he is telling the truth, that is so cool.

"yea, and the Cullens are vampires" I felt my eyes widened and when he saw that he quickly added "but they're good ones they only drink animal blood. Nessie is half vamp, half human"

"so you're a werewolf, shape-shifter thingo?" I asked. I'm just clarifying seeing if I had imagined it.

"can you show me?" I asked excited.

"uuummm really? You wanna see?" I nodded my head eagerly "ok come on" he said lifting me off the counter and grabbing my hand and walking out the back.

"wait here" he told me. So I sat myself down on the back porch steps.

He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, then kicked his shoes off. he started unbuckling his pants, I closed my eyes and put my hand over my eyes just to make sure.

"Kyra look at me, I don't care" he said amused. I looked at him but held my hand up to censor his... _below._ "watch my eyes and don't look away and please _please_ don't be scared" he said.

He started trembling like he does when he gets angry. He was shaking so much he was just a blur then he exploded and standing in his place was a large light brown wolf with black feet and one black ear. He was fucking massive! I thought he was big as a human but as a wolf. _Whew_. I looked up to its eyes. They were the same familiar grey I had become accustomed to. I slowly rose from my position on the steps and walked towards Caleb.

"sit" I commanded him. Oh my god he actually sat. I started laughing. Wolf-Caleb cocked his head to the side curiously "you actually listened to me" I said breathlessly. He barked what sound like a laugh and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth in a wolfy grin which made me laugh even harder.

I walked closer to him and stuck my hand out to pat him. His fur was soft but rough, if that makes sense, and he was very warm. I found myself resting my head on him, still running my figures through his fur.

"can you change back now please? I wanna talk to you" I said smiling. He picked up his shorts in his teeth and trotted behind a tree.

I walked up the porch seat and sat on the love-seat swing to wait for him.

Soon Caleb walked out from the bushes and walked towards me. He leant against the porch railing opposite me.

"you're not scarred of me, are you?" he asked nervously.

I felt my eyes widened "no no no of course not! I think it's pretty cool actually" I said smiling. He breathed a sigh of relief. "so tell me everything there is to know about being a wolf" I said excitedly.

He told me everything from reading each-others minds to killing vampires. He also said that about a month or two before he phased he went through a huge growth spurt.

"there is one more thing about being a wolf that I didn't mention" he said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, he looked me in the eyes from his spot on the railing. I nodded for him to continue. "there is this thing called imprinting, it's when a wolf find his soul-mate. Once we look that person in the eye there's no going back all we care about is that person we live for that one person. Like gravity isn't holding us to earth anymore they are." He said looking at me.

"like love at first sight?" I asked.

"yea, Kyra?" he said, I looked up at him "I imprinted on you the first time I saw you standing in my lounge room with Stevie"

I was smiling so wide I thought my cheeks were gunna split. I jumped up from the swing, wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer.

I broke apart "upstairs. First door to the left" I told him. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Before I knew it I was lying on my bed with Caleb hovering over me.

I took my hoodie and shirt off in one go and threw them on the floor. Caleb smiled lovingly at me before crashing his lips to mine again. He moved his hands to the button on my jeans, once he undid that he unzipped them. He ran his hands down the side of my body, then when he got to my jeans he pulled them down. I lifted my hips to make it easier. Once he threw my jeans over his shoulder, he crawled up my legs. He started kissing up the insides of my thigh and when he got to my panties, which were getting wetter by the second, he let out a growl and looked up at me through his long eyelashes. I giggled and brought his face back up to mine, he glided his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to be met with his tongue. He explored every inch of my mouth as his hands freely roamed my body.

We had been intensely making-out, when his hand slipped under the hem of my panties. I tensed and he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you? I really didn't mean to hurt you!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"no no no you didn't hurt me! I'm just reminding you about what we talked about today in the woods" I said.

"yea I 'memba but you said we could do all the other things" he grinned.

"yea" I said stroking his hair "well? What are you waiting for?" I asked him laughing.

"cheeky" he said before he went back to what his was doing before I interrupted him. Except he pulled my panties all the way off and threw them across the room. Well fine if that's how you wanna play it. I moved my hands down to the button on his pants and un-buttoned and un-zipped them. Then he shimmied out of the and kicked them onto the floor. _Oh my god!_ Well _damn!_ He is big everywhere... well at least he's in proportion with the rest of his body.

He ran his fingers along my sensitive nub, making me let out an embarrassing moan. I yanked on his hair, pulling him down so our lips met again. He moved his fingers to my entrance and slowly slipped two of them in, he moved them in and out. I tell you it's lucky we're still kissing 'cause all I'm doing is moaning in sheer pleasure. His lips moved from my mouth down to my neck and sucked, _hard!_ That's gunna leave a mark. His pulled his fingers out, I groaned in protest, and licked all my juices off his finger. Then he rolled over and lay next to me. I cuddled into his side.

We just stayed there, naked and cuddling for what seemed like hours. Until his stomach grumbled.

I laughed and said "you know we didn't finish making that Mac 'n cheese?"

"but I don't wanna get up" he groaned and buried his face in my chest and kissed my nipple.

"well I'm hungry so if you wanna stay with me you can come _or _if you wanna be all by yourself in bed that's fine with me" I said smugly knowing he would come.

"ok ok" he said defeated. He kissed my nipple one more time before rolling over too get off the bed but instead tumbling straight to the floor with a loud _thump_ and a _oof!_

"oh my god are you ok?" I said moving over to the side of the bed, lying across the bed so my head and feet were hanging off the sides, and trying not to laugh. But fuck that was hard.

He groaned and rolled over, he opened his eyes to see me staring at him with obvious amusement in my eyes. Then he started to laugh and I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out laughing like there was no end. I went to get up off the bed but when I stepped down into the gap between his legs he smacked his legs together sending me toppling on top of him. I let out a surprised scream but before I could hit the floor he wrapped his large arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

I stood up to get dressed and looked back to see if he was getting up as well but he just stayed there. Laying on the ground watching me. Oh my god. As I walked over picked up my panties and clothes and put them in the hamper, but for emphasis I swayed my hips exaggeratingly. I walked over to my drawers in my closet and pulled out a clean pair of panties. Hhmmmm this _could_ be fun. I know I have thong in here somewhere. But the question is where. Ahuh I found them. I have quite a few thongs but I don't wear them all the time only when I feel like it. I pulled out the bright pink pair and pulled them on, then I grabbed my over-sized Miami Dolphins t-shirt, it went to about mid-thigh. I walked out of the closet to see Caleb in his boxers looking at all my pictures on my desk and dresser.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back.

"are these your friends?" he asked. He was looking at the picture when we are all at the beach.

"yea, that's Gill" I pointed to Gill. Gill has short red curly hair, hazel eyes and pale. She is the smart one of the group but all the boys love her 'cause she's really pretty, she was wearing a red bikini with white stripes. "that's Johno" I said pointing to Johno. He has dark brown curly hair, light brown eyes and really tanned. He's a really good dancer, he's in a crew but he also surfs, he was wearing brown, yellow and orange board shorts. "that's me" I said. I was wearing a white bikini. "that's Declan" I said pointing to him. He has straight blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He's super sporty and also loves surfing. He was wearing fluro green, pink, yellow and blue board shorts. "and that crazy one there is Maddi" I said laughing. While the rest of us were smiling she was poking he tongue out and in a crazy pose, she has long layered light brown hair with blonde streaks, green eyes and tanned also. She is a gymnast and like's sport. The guys only like her 'cause she's flexible but she plays with them and then lets them down either hard or soft, depending on who they are. She was wearing a rainbow bikini with black leopard prints.

"do you miss them?" he said turning around.

"yea heaps. But I have you guys now and as long as I can talk to them on the phone I'll live' I said laughing.

"yea you look so happy in all of these" he said and then was cut off by my phone ringing. 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce started playing from my dresser. All of my friends have specific ringtones so I know who it is.

"speak of the devil" I said laughing.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up_

"Hey flex how's it goin'?" I answered.

"Hey boo! It's all good we miss you" she said the last part in a sad voice.

"I miss youse all too" I said looking at the pictures on my dresser.

"how's everything going there?"

"yea yea good good" I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I turned around in Caleb's arms and nuzzled my nose in his chest.

"good. So met any hotties there?" she asked slyly.

"oh yea!" I said grinning up at Caleb, knowing he could hear.

"well?" she asked excitedly.

"well... I have a boyfriend!" I squealed into the phone and Caleb laughed out loud.

"OH MY GODDD!!!" she screamed into the phone. I had to hold the phone away from my ear it was so loud. "what's his name?"

"Caleb"

"you _have_ to send me pictures"

"yea well give me a few days to get photos of everyone and I'll email them to you"

"_fine_" she said sighing. "so anyway what were you doing before I called?"

"well Caleb was looking at all my photos on my dresser and we were uumm...playing?" I said looking at Caleb who was having a silent fit of laughter at me. I lunged at him and we both toppled to the ground. I was sitting on top of him straddling him with a smug smirk on my face.

"uuummm what was that crashing Kyra? And what exactly _were_ you playing?" she asked laughing.

"well the crashing was me tackling Caleb to the ground 'cause he was laughing at me and I think you know _exactly_ what I mean by _playing_" I said looking down at Caleb who was massaging my thighs.

"ooooo so you were getting down and dirty? Our a new person Kyra" she said proudly.

"you could say that I guess" I said still looking at Caleb who was now sitting up and kissing my neck.

"are you ok? You sound a bit distracted" she said knowingly.

"uhuh" I breathed back.

"_oh my god_! What are you two doing? Is he kissing your neck 'cause I find that very distracting when I'm on the phone" she in her matter-of-fact voice.

"uumm yea. Listen I've gotta go ok? I'll call you later... if I remember" I said breathlessly.

"mhm sure you gotta go. Don't you mean gotta go get dirty?" she said laughing.

"yea sure, whatever Mad. I'll talk to later. Love you"

"yea haha love you too" she said and then I hung up and through my phone onto my desk.

"that was very mean" I said poking him on the nose while my stomach grumbled again.

He laughed at and stood up, grabbing my ass and lifting me up with him, and he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, with my legs wrapped around his waist.

When we got to the kitchen he put me down and luckily the water had boiled by then and I added the Mac 'n Cheese and put it in the microwave for 3 minutes.

"you wanna soda?" I asked Caleb. He nodded. "uumm Coke, sprite, root beer or Fanta?" I asked bending over and looking in the fridge. He didn't answer straight away so I slightly turned my head around to see he was distracted with looking at my ass so, being the cheeky person I am, bent even further over and looked at him upside down through my legs "well?"

"uuhh root beer please" he said smiling at me and then laughing.

I grabbed a root beer for Caleb and a coke for me, out of the fridge and took them over to the bench where Caleb was sitting on a bar stool. I put the root beer in front of him and he cracked it open and took a sip, I just leaned forward on the bench, resting on my elbows.

"so I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked smugly.

"well I just kind of figured seeing as today we failed at keeping it a secret, we may as well go... public?" it came out more of a question.

"sounds good to me" he said sweetly leaning across the bench to kiss my lips.

Before we could go any further the microwave beeper went off. He groaned as I pulled away and went over to the microwave and got it out and mixed the cheese in it. once I had done that I went and got two bowls out and scooped half in each bowl. I gave Caleb his bowl and he instantly started shovelling it in his mouth. I giggled at him then started to eat mine.

When we finished I put our plates in the dishwasher and thought about what to do now.

"do ya have any homework 'cause I got a bit from Fagan" I asked him.

"yea we should probs do it aye" he said reluctantly.

"yea I'll go and get my bag and I'll meet you in the lounge room" I said as ran up the stairs and grabbed my bag and phone and ran back downstairs.

I walked into the lounge room to see Caleb spread out across the couch so I plopped down on the floor and got to work.

We had been doing our homework for about an hour when Caleb finally gave up.

"fuck! I can't do this my brain hurts" he groaned.

I giggled at him as I finished my last question "well I'm... finished" I said and then rolled onto my back to look at him "you wanna watch a movie?"

"yup sounds good. Better than homework" he grumbled the last part.

"haha ok well why don't you pick one from the shelf and I'll go get food and soda's. Just another root beer?" he nodded "ok I'll be back before you can miss me" I said running into the kitchen.

I found a bag of popcorn so I went and put it into the microwave. While it was popping I got our soda's, a bag of lollies and a bag of malteasers. I was just waiting for the popcorn when heard Caleb.

"I miss you already" he yelled.

I giggled as I took the popcorn out and emptied it into a bowl. I walked out to the lounge room juggling all the food I dropped the malteasers on the coffee table along with the lollies, then I put the popcorn and soda's down.

"so what did ya pick?" I asked him.

"is 50 first dates ok? That Adam Sandler dude is so fuckin' funny" he chortled.

I laughed "yea that's fine" I said grabbing the DVD off the coffee table and put it in the player. I looked at the clock and saw it was eight o'clock, not too bad.

I walked back over and plopped down onto the couch and snuggled into Caleb's side. We just snuggled, ate and laughed together, it felt so natural like I'd lived here for years and not days.

"I love Doug! The titty dance is hilarious" I said looking up at Caleb who was laughing as well. When he caught my eyes he smiled at me.

"I can do the titty dance" he said matter-of-factly.

"oh really?" I said raising an eyebrow and turning around so I was sitting Indian style sideways on the couch with one knee slightly off the edge.

"yea" he said looking at me I raised my eyebrow higher "just watch" he said. I looked at sculpted pecks as they started to move, _exactly_ like the titty dance.

I leant forward and kissed his pecks then moved my way up his chest, his neck, his jaw line, his cheeks and finally his lips. I moved so I was straddling him and he moved so he was lying on his back across the couch. I straightened out my legs so my toes were touching his shins.

We stopped kissing after about ten minutes, I just moved down a bit and rested my head on his warm chest. He played with my hair and smoothed it out and I just drew patterns on his arm. I was starting to get sleepy and I could by his breathing that he was too. I don't remember when I blacked out but I do remember how relaxing Caleb's touch was.

*******

_Thanks for reading I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry it takes me so long to update but surprisingly I do actually have a life haha._

_It might take me awhile to update cause now I have to update my other story and I'm going away for a week so I won't have much time but I promise I'll do my best._

_Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update. Its really depressing the amount of reviews I got. There are soooo many hits yet soooo little reviews. THANKYOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEWED!_

_Thanks love always _

_xolanixo_


	4. Chapter 4: Fun and games

_**Sorry for wait!**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter: themysterywolf, Miss. Ebbie Paige and gaby.! you guys rock!**_

_**Anyway enjoy the chappie!**_

**Chapter 4: Fun and games**

I woke up to the sound of Caleb's soft snoring. I smiled to myself knowing that he was mine. Forever.

I looked over towards the window to see it was raining. _Again._ Caleb must have put a blanket over us 'cause it was really hot. Just as I was about to take the blanket off I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"so your fine with it?" Stevie asked. Wait what? Stevie.

"yea of course" dad answered.

"it's kinda cute" Stevie said.

"well I know he'll take good care of my baby and he makes her happy. That's all I ask for. She's been through so much already. I remember talking to her on the phone and even in emails she would sound depressed. I think her friends were all that kept her stable. I hadn't heard her laugh since I left. And when I walked into your kitchen to them _kissing_ and then laughing, it was the best feeling in the world" Dad said happily. I didn't know I was that bad. Shit.

"yea well. . . she's defiantly a feisty one" Stevie said laughing.

"oh, how?" dad asked curiously.

"well when I went to get her at the airport she was waiting by the luggage bay and this group of guys were checking her out. One of them walked over to her and was like 'hey hotstuff. Can I help you?' and then he like checked out her ass and then added 'with anything at all' and then she turned around looked at him and then turned back to the luggage thingo. I tell you it was hilarious. Anyways he lightly touched her ass and was like 'oh come on' and I swear she turned around so fast it was almost a blur she grabbed his nuts and squeezed then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear 'did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me again' and then he made a whimpering sound. I was laughing so hard by then" she said laughing at the memory. Oh god. I didn't know it was that obvious.

"anything else?" Dad asked sounding interested.

"yea. He like turned around to go back over to his friends and they ushered him to stay there. So he just stood there. She huffed and then turned around. Ok this bit is funny" she said laughing.

"well what did she say?"

"she was like 'what're you still standing there for huh? Did the aliens forget to remove your anal probe?' then he left and she got her bag and I took her home" Stevie said. How the fuck did she remember all that. Half the time I don't even 'memba what I say to people. Nasty habit of mine. I speak my mind. Hence all the detentions.

I felt Caleb shift underneath me and I turned my head to rest it on his chest. He opened his eyes groggily and looked down at me and smiled.

"morning" he croaked. I giggled and he cleared his throat.

"morning" I said reaching up to kiss him.

He glided his tongue along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and our tongue battled and danced together. Suddenly I was pushed off the couch and I tumbled to the floor. I looked up at the culprit to see Stevie standing there smirking.

"alright alright lovebirds! Time to get up, showered and ready for school. You've got forty minutes. Breakfast will e ready when you get downstairs. Caleb your clothes are in Kyra's room" Stevie said before walking back into the kitchen.

I looked at Caleb with wide eyes and he just laughed at me and pulled me up from the floor. Once I stood up I remembered I was only wearing a shirt and a thong so I stretched my shirt down even further. We walked through the kitchen and up the stairs into my room.

I walked towards my bathroom and realized Caleb wasn't following me.

"you don't want to shower with me?" I asked sadly.

"of course I do! I just wasn't sure-" Caleb said unsurely.

"get your ass up and come have a shower" I said impatiently.

He smirked, got up and ran over to me, picked me up and carried me the last few feet to the bathroom. I pulled off my short and thong and jumped in the shower and turned the water on hot. Caleb got in after me, grabbed the soap and started lathering it over my body. As he was lathering it over my pussy and legs he looked up at me threw his eyelashes, but as soon as he looked up water got on his eyes and he started to blink rapidly. I was laughing so hard I had to lean back against the shower wall so I didn't fall. The water ran over my body and washed the soap off. I grabbed my shampoo off the shelf. I looked down to see Caleb still kneeling on the floor.

"your gunna get shampoo in your eyes" I said giggling. He just stayed on the floor and scrunched his eyes shut. I laughed again. I lathered the shampoo in my hair and then washed it out, then in did the same with conditioner. When I was done I looked back down at Caleb, who still had his eyes scrunched. I leaned down and kissed his eyelids then jumped out of the shower and onto the bath mat.

"hey! Where'd you go baby" he said and then still kneeling poked his head out the door and looked around until he spotted me, sitting on the bath mat. He smirked mischievously at me before slowly pulling his head back in. I heard the water turn off and his head slowly poke out again, he still had that smirk on his face. He slowly crawled out of the shower. Leg _by_ leg. Then he started to crawl towards me, you know that seductive cat crawl. I started giggling when, as he got to in front of me, he started growling. He kneeled over me so each of his knees was on either side of me. By now I was lying down on the cold tiles, it felt good against my hot skin.

"now," Caleb started "you are a very naughty girl for running away from me" he said leaning down "naughty girl" he growled and I started giggling until he crashed his lips to mine. His hands lightly kneaded my breast. I could feel him grow against me. I grabbed him hard in my hand and pumped hard and fast. After while my hand glided easier with the pre-cum. He kissed my nipples hard and hungrily, nipping them and swirling his hot tongue around. I arched my back and moaned, involuntary.

_Knock! Knock!_

"oh fuck!" I whispered "yea?" I called.

"uumm sorry to disturb you guys but if you wanna get to school on time you might wanna get ready" dad said, sounding embarrassed, from the other side of the door.

"yea we'll be down in a bit" I said giggling. I heard my bedroom door shut then I shoved Caleb off me "get offa me!" I said then I stood up and looked down at Caleb who was still lying on the ground. "get up. We have to get ready for school" I said laughing at his expression.

"yes well," he started getting up "I would rather you not get dressed" he said as I turned on my straightening iron. I turned around and raise my eyebrow at him "please?" he said innocently.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet "oh yea! I'm sure Brett Kenyon would just love to see me naked" I said laughing as I heard him growl.

I found a black bra with matching panties and put them on. The I got out my shorts that went to just above my knee and that had rippy looking things, a red tank top and grabbed my brown leather jacket to put on before I left. I put on a pair of red ankle socks and then I put my white high tops on.

I walked out to see Caleb already dressed and putting his last shoe on. He was wearing faded grey jeans with holes in them, a white shirt with graffiti and black and white skate shoes. I walked n to the bathroom and blow dried my hair until it was dry the I straightened most of it but left some of my natural waves at the front. Then I pulled back the wavy bits and pinned them to different spots on my head so it looked messy but neat, if you know what I mean. I just put some eye-liner and mascara on and would put lip gloss on when I finished breakfast.

When I looked up I saw Caleb standing behind me laughing, in the mirror.

"what?" I asked.

"nothing you look so cute concentrating when you do your hair and make-up, that's all" I glared at him and he came and wrapped his arms around my waist. Now we were both looking at each other in the mirror "I swear" he said then kissed my neck making my breath skip "and it was kinda hot" he said still kissing my neck. Before it could go any farther I shoved him off me and fixed my hair. Caleb was looking in the mirror ruffling his hair to make it look all messy and then striking a pose. I quickly got my phone put of my pocket and took a picture. When he realised what I'd done he lunged at me but I ran out of the bathroom through my bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen. I quickly threw my jacket on a chair and sat down looking comfortable and like I'd been there for ages.

"what took you so long slow poke?" I said smiling innocently as he rounded the corner slowly.

"I was right behind you and then when you ran into your seat I stayed and hid around the corner but _you_" he said pointing at me and narrowing his eyes "knew I was there. Cheater!" he said pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

I laughed at his childish behaviour and then went back to eating my cereal.

"aren't you gunna eat?" I asked him. He was still pouting with his arms crossed. "baby?" I asked him holding back my laughter.

"_I, _CalebDyami_,_" he said pointing to himself "am _not _a baby" he said crossing his arms again and sticking his chin in the air.

"yea, _hence_ the way your acting" I said sarcastically, laughing.

He growled then laughed as he walked over to the other side of the table and sat down eating his breakfast. After couple of minutes I heard this slurping noise and I looked up at Caleb with my eyebrow raised. Caleb was looking at me and just scooping the left over milk in his spoon and then brought it up to his lips and slurping but most of it just fell back into his plate. He gave up on that, and without braking eye contact, he brought the rim of his bowl to his lips and started drinking the milk. I got up from the table, to go put my bowl in the dishwasher, but my foot got caught on the leg of the chair and I tripped and landed on the floor, with a _thud_, I looked up at Caleb who slammed the bowl down on the table and started laughing so hard that milk came out of his nose. My head fell back to the floor and I laughed so hard my stomach and jaw started hurting, Caleb was laughing just as hard and he was slouched in his chair with his head on the table.

"you guys ready to goooo-" Stevie started as she rounded the corner from the front door to the kitchen "what is going on here?" She said confused noticing our laughter.

"she" breath "she" breath "she" deep breath and little giggle "she tripped and the look on her face was priceless" he said laughing again.

"and milk came out of his nose he was laughing so hard" I said, still on the ground laughing. And then my dad decided to walk in.

"why is there milk all over my kitchen table?" he said looking pointedly at Caleb.

"it came out of his nose" I wheezed out between giggles.

"yea only 'cause you tripped and made me laugh" he said laughing still.

"yea yea I tripped 'cause you were staring and slurping your milk at me" I said standing up.

"well I was staring at you because you're so damn hot" he said walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "and I was slurping" he leaned down and breathed in my ear, barely audible "because that's what I want to do to you" he squeezed my ass.

I giggled and leaned up to give him a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, this kiss was slow and sweet.

"what's the hold u- oh sweet Jesus! My eyes! There burning!" Jesse cried.

I broke away from Caleb to see Jesse on his knees clutching his eyes and making this wailing noise. I started laughing and leaned into Caleb.

"ok lets go" I said picking my bag up from the floor.

"_finally_" Jesse said exasperated, getting up and acting like nothing happened.

"haha bye daddy" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"bye baby have a good day" he said hugging me back. I walked over and Caleb wrapped an arm around my waist, then my dad added "and be sensible and safe and –" I cut him off before he could go any further.

"ok dad, see ya" I said walking out the door. But before I got out I heard dad slump down in a chair and mumble "teenagers" which made me giggle.

School went by mostly the same as yesterday, you know cutting down Brett Kenyon, Mr ego head himself, getting in trouble from Mrs Gibson for "attitude" pssh. Free period Caleb took me to the woods again for a little. . . funn. We made up more of our routine for entertainment, its _hot_! I got to play Gym. We just did a number of different sports to see if I could keep up. I got on the teams, Caleb was so excited, and training started tomorrow after school. There was only one thing different about today. Caleb and I came out as a "couple", not that it wasn't obvious, but I got glares from the blonde bimbo bitch, Layla told me her name was Lana Murray, and her minions.

We all walked out of Gym together laughing at Embry. We were playing indoor soccer and he just scored, he was doing a victory run with his shirt pulled over his face so he couldn't see anything. He just kept running until he hit the crash mats in the corner and he was running so fast that when he hit the mats he just rebounded right off them onto the floor. He laid there for like five minutes just groaning.

"it was your fault for putting it over your face, you idiot" I said laughing.

"yea well you were on my team!" he said. I gave him my 'and-what's-your-point' look. "you should have told me the mats were there!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"don't even try to blame me" I said laughing.

"fine" he huffed then looked around the group, when his eyes settled on poor Flynn. "you" he said pointing to Flynn "were on my team also! So it's your fault" he said thinking he won. But Flynn just gave a 'what-the-fuck' look which shut Embry up 'cause he knew he was gunna loose.

When we got home, after we dropped Chase off at his house to see his sister because she was finally moving in with their mum and step-dad, I went over to hang out next door with everyone, seeing as dad won't be home for ages. When we all got in most people went to one of the various rooms in this huge house. We kicked our shoes off before Caleb and I went into the lounge room with Stevie, Brady and Jake and Nessie. Brady turned the TV on to see Seahawks about to play the Dolphins.

"GUYS! SEAHAWKS GAME" Brady hollered up the stairs and then there were a lot of loud footsteps some crashing and then they all appeared in the lounge room. Jesse was crawling in at full speed when Kasey ran and jumped over him and tumbled to the floor but got up straight away.

"HA! I beat you, I beat you! sucker" Kasey said taunting Jesse and doing one of those dances. You know how you move your hands and hips in a circle in front of you. It was pretty funny. Jesse just kept crawling towards him and then rammed into his legs causing him to fall over again. Then Jesse made a squeaking noise and quickly turned around on his knees and crawled the other way but not before Kasey grabbed his foot and started pulling him back. Jesse looked around frantically for something to grab in the end he settled for Caleb's leg. Caleb grabbed onto me and the couch so he wouldn't go flying off. Jesse was squealing like a little girl, Kasey was growling and Caleb was laughing.

"guys, the games about to start" Seth said. Kasey reluctantly let go of Jesse's foot and Jesse let go of Caleb's leg. They both just stayed sat on the floor.

"Seahawks are gunna own" Collin said confidently. I scoffed. "what?" he asked me.

"Dolphins are gunna absolutely annihilate you!" I said even more confident.

"you wanna bet on it? twenty bucks Seahawks win" he said sticking his hand out.

"make it fifty. Dolphins win" I said shaking on it.

"you're on" he said settling in.

By the end of the second quarter the score was 6-24. Dolphins were smashing the Seahawks, which is a first 'cause the Seahawks have been doing good and Dolphin have been shit. Maybe luck was on my side.

"dude! This is bullshit!" Collin exclaimed angrily, flopping back down on the couch.

"hey, it's not my fault your team can't play for shit" I said dismissively.

"oh they can play alright" he said but when everyone gave him a look he added "just not today".

"mhm whatever. Just make sure you've got my fifty bucks to hand over at the end of the game" I said snuggling back into Caleb. He just huffed in response.

"hey Steve when's your team playing again?" Seth asked. Huh?

"uuummm six thirty on that digital channel from Australia 'cause it's live" she said happily.

"I love that channel! Ok let me see if I can guess all the channels seven, nine, ten and ABC?" Seth guessed.

"yay you got it. finally" she laughed.

"who's playing Dragons or Eels 'cause they are both your teams" Seth said smugly.

"shut-up I couldn't pick! But Dragons are my first and Eels are second. Thank you very much" she said matter-of-factly "Eels are playing Rabbitohs. We are gunna _own_" she said excitedly.

"so is this a league from Australia?" I asked confused. They all laughed at my confused face.

"yea NRL, National Rugby League. It's the kinda the same except they score a try not a touchdown and there's other things different as well" Stevie said. "watch it with us and I'll teach you" she smiled.

"ok cool" I said just as the third quarter started.

"alright, the game is gunna turn around in these last two quarters you just watch" Collin said threateningly, narrowing his eyes.

"uhuh, whatever you say" I said looking towards the TV calmly.

Caleb chuckled in my ear and kissed my cheek. "I love it when you get all competitive" he whispered in my ear. I turned my head to look at him questioningly. "you look so hot" he smiled.

I laughed and leaned in to peck him on the lips but he grabbed my head, pulled me closer and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I shoved him off of me and laughed.

"stop distracting me! I have to concentrate on what's going on" I whispered. His lips were barely an inch away from mine.

"yea dude, she doesn't need you sucking all the saliva out of her" Jesse said from his spot in front of us, on the floor.

"shut up Jesse" Caleb said kicking him in the back and making him laugh.

In the end the score was 13-38.

"WOO!" I screamed jumping up and walking over to stand in front of Collin with my hand out "hand it over" I said and when he didn't move I turned around, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a spatula. I out my hand behind my back and walked back into the lounge room. When I walked past everyone I heard them hold back their laughter. I went over and stood in front of Collin and held the spatula out in one hand and held my other hand out for the money.

He just sat there laughing "a spatula?" he asked through his guffaws. I raised my hand like I was gunna hit him. "you wouldn't hit me" he said smugly.

"oh" I said raising my eyebrow questioningly. I brought my hand up high and then slapped it down on the bare skin of his thigh.

"ah fuck!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you would actually hit me! That fuckin' hurt" he said rubbing the red welt.

I shook my head sadly "your thinking. Not a good sign" I said which made everyone start laughing. "you're a strong macho wolf boy with healing powers or some shit. You'll be right" I said dismissively. "now gimme my money" I said waving my spatula for emphasis. "please" I growled.

"nope" he said popping the 'p'.

"fine you leave me no choice" I said walking back to the kitchen.

"dude you might wanna run or. . . die" I heard Mitch say from the lounge room.

I grabbed a pair of tongs out of the drawer and ran back in before he could see them. I grabbed his nuts with the tongs and then pushed down with the spatula.

"you gunna give me my money now" I said innocently. He shook his head so squeezed tighter.

"ok ok, I'll give it to you just please let go" he begged shamelessly.

"I won't let go until _you_ give _me_, _my_ money" I said squeezing tighter. Everyone else was just laughing and not helping me. _Fuck heads._

He slowly reached into his pocket, with a pained look on his face, and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it over.

"thank _you_" I said letting go of his nuts. I put the tongs and spatula on the table and sat back down next to Caleb with a satisfied smirk.

Everyone was still laughing, Jai and Flynn were rolling round on the floor, when Chase walked in the door with a girl, who I assumed was his sister.

"uumm hi? What's so funny?" Chase said confused, standing in the doorway of the lounge room, Flynn recovered enough to tell him.

"ok ok well. . . Kyra and Collin bet fifty buck on who would win out of Dolphins and Seahawks a-"

Chase interrupted "aaww man I missed the game! What was the score?"

"well if you listened to me you would know now wouldn't you?" Flynn said causing everyone to chuckle a bit. "ok well Dolphins won 38-13, so naturally Collin owed Kyra fifty bucks, she went over to get it from him but he wouldn't give it to her. So she went and got a spatula and slapped him with it, he still wouldn't give it to her so she went and got tongs as well and crushed his nuts until he gave her the money, which in the end, he did. Dude, it was so funny! I can't _believe _you missed it!" Flynn exclaimed sounding frustrated.

"yea well, it was worth it" he said smiling down at a pretty girl, his sister. She had her long dirty blonde hair, unusual seeing as she's Quileute, pulled back in a messy pony tail. She had wide bright blue eyes and full lips. She was lightly tanned with freckles and had a great figure. She was wearing tight white denim short shorts which were frayed at the bottom, with a brown belt, a tight blue singlet top, which complimented her eyes nicely, and a light grey long cardigan, which went to just below her shorts. She was wearing sandals that had a couple of inches of crochet thingo around her ankle that has a strap that goes from the crochet to in between her big toe and second toe, that strap joined onto one that went across the top of her foot. All in all she looked hot and obviously had great fashion sense. You wouldn't be able to tell that her and Chase were brother and sister except their eyes, which are the same shade of blue. "guys this is my little sister, Skye. Skye, this is everyone." He laughed.

"no seriously Chasey, I need names" Skye giggled.

"yea Chasey" Mitch taunted in a girly voice.

"shut up, Mitch! Ok names Stevie and Brady, Jacob and Nessie, Quil and Claire, Embry, Collin and Seth. They're the oldest" he laughed as Quil threw the remote at him which he skilfully caught. "ok now that's Mitch, Jesse, Kasey, JC and Layla. And you know Caleb." he said as Caleb got up to go give Skye a hug.

"hey Skye, fuck last time I saw you, you were so little" he laughed.

"yea I could same about you." she giggled.

"Skye this is my girlfriend Kyra" Caleb said as I stood up and walked over grabbing Caleb's hand.

Skye turned to Chase "this is the girl you were telling me about. The Sarcastic one?" she asked.

He laughed "yea, her and Stevie are the sarcastic ones"

"oh ok well it's nice to meet you" she said smiling.

"same here" I said stepping forward to hug her then Caleb and I went to sit back on the couch.

"ok," Chase started "and these faggots are freshman's as well so you can hang with them in classes and stuff. That's Brodie, he has a 'soon-to-be' girlfriend, Piper. That's Flynn, he has a girlfriend, Mia, and that Joel and Jai" he said looking at Skye. When he saw Skye staring at something, well more like someone, he turned to see Jai staring at her with wide, love filled eyes and Skye staring back just the same. "ah fuck! I knew this would happen. Get over here Jai! And be nice or I'll fucking castrate you" chase growled the last part.

"Chase!" Skye scolded slapping him on the arm, he just narrowed his eyes more and walked over and plopped down on the other side of me pouting like a little girl. I patted his knee comfortingly and laughed. Skye then looked up at Jai and smiled shyly, batting her eyes lashes "sorry he's an ass" she said to Jai.

"s'okay, I'm used to it now" he laughed staring at her lovingly. "I'm Jai" he introduced himself, sticking his hand out.

"Skye" she said taking his outstretched hand. They were having a cute little moment until Chase cleared his throat loudly, making me slap him on the knee and glare at him.

"leave them" I whispered low enough that only wolves or half-vamps could hear.

Jai sent a small thankful smile my way and I smiled back encouragingly, motioning for him to go outside.

"uumm you wanna go for a walk? I could show you round, I know you visited here and all but. . ." Jai rambled trailing off nervously.

"sure that would be nice, thanks" Skye said. "I'll be back later Chasey, ok? Be good" she said giggling and coming over to give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He hugged her back before sighing.

"go. Before I change my mind" he said waving his hands.

"HA! You don't even have a mind to _change_. And besides," she said walking towards Jai "I never asked you, I _told_ you" and with that she walked out the door leaving Chase wide eyed and his jaw hanging to the ground.

"close your mouth the flies'll get in" I said pushing his jaw shut "anyways it's not even that bad, so calm the fuck down" I said.

"you're supposed to be on my side but _nnoooo_ you take my little sisters side. All of you. Traitors" he said crossing his arms and sticking his chin in the air, pouting.

Everyone laughed and just went back to talking. I started to get hot in my leather jack, sitting snuggled next to Caleb, so I took it off and chucked over the back of the couch.

It was about six thirty, and Stevie's game was about to start, when Skye and Jai came home, soaking wet and laughing hysterically.

"what happened to you guys?" Collin asked, wide-eyed.

"well we walked along the beach and Jai showed me this cool spot and we just sat there talking for ages and then it started to rain so we had to run all the way back here, but Jai said I was too slow so he carried me on his back the whole way here" Skye said laughing.

"yea cool," Seth started impatiently "ok, everyone shut up! The game is starting" Seth said staring intently at the screen.

"ok Kyra, you ready?"Stevie asked me, excited. I nodded eagerly it looks cool. "so Eels are kicking off, that's Jarred Hayne he's in the Australian team and really hot" she gave me a sly look. "ok so now that's Daniel Mortimer with the ball, he's the hottest in the team and he's eighteen" she said laughing.

It went on like that for the rest of the eighty minute game, her just explaining to me the aim of the game and the rules. It's a really good game and I can see why Seth and everyone else are hooked on it. Eels won 28-4. During the game Skye and Jai were on the floor whispering things to each other. When he would whisper to her she would either giggle or blush. They are so cute together.

"you wanna go upstairs?" Caleb whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him to see his eyes filled with lust. I nodded and smiled seductively. "alright we're heading upstairs to. . . uhhh. . . watch a movie? Yea! Watch a movie" Caleb said grabbing my hand and pulling me up in one swift movement which made me jerk.

"it was nice to meet you, Skye, I'm sure I'll see you soon. Laterz" I said all in one breath as Caleb was pulling me so fast out of the lounge room and into the kitchen.

Once we got around the corner he pushed me against the wall and crashed his lips to mine, I responded instantly. He pushed his hand up my shirt and cupped my breast. He moved his lips down to my neck and rubbed and massaged my boob, causing me to moan loudly.

"Do _not_ start in my kitchen! Take it upstairs" Collin called out. We didn't stop "NOW! Before I come in there and make you" that made Caleb pick me up bridal style and sprinted up both flights of stairs and into his room and threw me on the bed. He took his shirt off before climbing on top of me and kissing me fiercely. He pulled my shirt and then my bra off. He moved his lips from mine just to suck and nibble on my nipples, one at time, causing me to moan and arch my back. We made out like that for quite awhile just kissing and feeling each other up. We were interrupted by a load knock on the door. What is it with people interrupting us during our play time?

"what?" Caleb growled.

"sorry guys but your dad just got home Kyra and said dinner will be ready soon and yes, Caleb can stay again" Embry said cheekily through the door.

"you gunna stay again?" I asked him pushing myself closer to him.

"yup, I'll just grab some clothes for tomorrow and we can go, ok?" he asked squeezing my butt through my panties.

"mk" I said as he got up, in just his boxers.

When he got his stuff for tomorrow, and put our clothes back on, we said good bye to everyone and headed over to my house. When we came through the door the smell of lasagne engulfed all my senses. I heard Caleb sniff as well and then sigh causing me to giggle.

"dad makes the _best_ lasagne" I said enthusiastically.

"oh I know! He made it for one of our many barbeques. It was a hit. For everyone" he said smiling.

"daddy? We're home" I called out, as I kicked off my shoes and hung my jacket over the couch and Caleb did the same, walking into the kitchen holding Caleb's large warm hand in mine.

"hey baby" he said coming over to give me a hug "Caleb" he said nodding and shaking his hand.

"hey Bruce. How're you today?" Caleb said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I'm good thanks, son. Busy at work today. Carlisle let me leave early said he'd do the rest of the paper work. Handy those vampire abilities of his" he chortled, serving out the lasagne on three plates and putting them on the table.

He sat at the head and I sat across from Caleb and started eating. We had a pretty small table and so all I did is stretch my leg out and rub it up Caleb's. He nearly choked on his lasagne and I held back a laugh.

"you alright, son?" dad asked concerned.

"yea, I'm fine" he said looking at me.

I kept rubbing my foot up and down his leg until the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it" I said jumping up and skipping to the door.

When I opened the door I saw the one person I never wanted to see again.

"Mom?"

_**I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know how much people hate cliffy's I hate them too but this chapter was already long enough. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm going back to school on Thursday so it'll be hard to update my stories. I hope this chapter was worth the wait :D**_

_**If anyone wants to beta this story it would help me soooo much and it would be greatly appreciated**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Love you all**_

_**xolanixo**_


End file.
